CONFLICTO DE INTERESES
by Lintunia
Summary: Desde que la familia Kirkland los traicionó y les arrebató todo lo que por derecho les pertenecía, Maximilian Jones le ha hecho jurar a su hijo que recupere lo que les han quitado. Alfred creció con ese objetivo claro para rescatar a su familia de la miseria, pero cuando conoce al heredero de la familia y lo hace su prisionero, tal vez cambien sus objetivos a unos más egoístas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, perdónenme, que pena, subí la historia, pero después de leerla, vi que había muchos errores, así que la elimine para componerla. Le doy gracias a

** Sonicathehedgehog24** si pude leer tu review y te lo agradezco mucho.

Ahora sí, con la seguridad de que ya esta bien redactado, aquí esta de nuevo. Espero que mi historia no les parezca muy repetitiva y que les agrade. Se supone que será de más de un capítulo, pero no se de cuantos. La pareja principal es USA/UK , pero también habrá otras secundarias, (no se cuales, estoy abierta a ideas) Y también usaré algunas Nyos.

NOTA: Alfred es un poco malito, POCO, pero tiene sus razones.

**DISCLAIMER: **LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

Caminaba torpemente por la fatiga y el dolor que sentía en casi todo su cuerpo, no sabía cuándo colocar un pie frente al otro se había vuelto una tarea tan difícil, de hecho, si no fuera por los enormes hombres que sostenían de manera brusca sus brazos lo más seguro es que su cara ya se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Y eso no sería nada bueno, porque era mostrar debilidad a su enemigo y eso lo dejaría como alguien patético. No. No se dejaría ver de esa forma tan vulnerable frente a estos malnacidos.

Su orgullo era del tamaño del mundo, y claro, no podría ser de otra forma para alguien perteneciente a la realeza. Y con mucha más razón si ese alguien no es otro más que el príncipe heredero a la corona de Eurasia (1), el reino más poderoso de todo el continente. Tenía que demostrar que no les tenía miedo. ¡Por supuesto que no, Arthur Kirkland no conocía el miedo! si así fuera, no sería un sucesor digno para el reino.

Además no sólo era el cansancio lo que dificultaba su paso sino también el hecho de que sus ojos estaban vendados, los hombres fornidos lo guiaban, empujándolo o jalándolo, dependiendo a donde querían que fuera. Sus manos estaban atadas con una soga detrás de su espalda y podía sentir sus muñecas irritadas por la fuerza del amarre, sus brazos también dolían por el tiempo que llevaban en esa posición.

Su respiración empezó a ser dificultosa a pesar del viento fresco que mecía sus rubios cabellos. ¡Por Dios! ¿A dónde lo estaban llevando? Lo atraparon un poco antes de llegar a la frontera con Sahra (2), el reino vecino, así que no sabía con exactitud en que dirección iba, podría ser que lo estuvieran llevando de vuelta al castillo o al bosque, o a cualquier otra parte.

-_¡Camine su Alteza!- _Escuchó que le gritaban mientras lo empujaban y luego una carcajada grupal.

Malditos. Ahora se reían de él, pero hace unos momentos cuando lo querían capturar era todo lo contario, él se reía de ellos. Estaba sólo, no tenía más que una espada para defenderse y aún así los puso en su lugar; peleando de uno contra uno, incluso dos, no eran rivales para él. Claro, hasta que demostraron no tener ni una pizca de honor y se fueron seis contra él sólo. Debiluchos. Quería contestarle a quien le hubiera gritado, pero reflexionó y se quedó callado. Si, era orgulloso e impulsivo, pero también inteligente y eso no le convenía por el momento, se quedaría callado, por lo menos hasta recuperar sus fuerzas. Mejor se puso a pensar en el lado positivo de toda la situación pero…¿Acaso podría haber un lado positivo para esto? …Si. Su familia estaba a salvo.

Él se quedó peleando con esos bastardos, dándoles oportunidad a su madre y a su hermana para escapar. Rezaba porque lo hubieran logrado. Estaba muy preocupado por ellas y por su hermano mayor Scott o mejor dicho, el Rey de Eurasia. La última vez que lo vio estaba peleando contra un tipo rubio, muy alto y con cara de amargado, Arthur sabía que lo más seguro es que su hermano venciera, pero aún así… ¡Estúpido Scott! él quería quedarse y pelear junto a su hermano. O morir si fuera el caso. Era de cobardes abandonar a alguien, peor si era su sangre. Pero el muy idiota le hizo huir para cuidar a su familia; nunca vio a Scott tan enojado como cuando le ordenaba que se fuera y defendiera a su madre. Le dolió en el alma, pero lo hizo porque Scott tenía razón, si los dos morían ¿que sería de ellas? Intentaba ponerlas a salvo cuando esos rebeldes los alcanzaron y él se quedó para darles tiempo de huir.

No sabía si lo habían conseguido. No sabía si su hermano seguía vivo o lo habían hecho prisionero igual que él. No sabía nada y eso lo frustraba, ni siquiera sabía cuál sería su destino ahora que estaba cautivo. ¿Lo torturarían? ¿Lo harían un esclavo? Si así fuera, cualquiera de las dos opciones, prefería que lo mataran allí mismo.

Lo obligaron a subir cuatro escalones, y el suelo, que hasta ese momento era empedrado y polvoso, ahora era liso y pulido. Supo de inmediato a donde había llegado, de vuelta en el palacio, nunca se imaginó que odiara tanto estar de nuevo en casa, porque en tan sólo una hora que el caos se había desatado, el palacio ya no le pertenecía a su familia sino a esos traidores.

Escucho que los tipos abrían un par de puertas y lo obligaban a entrar, en cuanto lo hizo, se preguntó porqué lo habían llevado ahí. Era obvio que sabía que lugar era ese por la calidez, el eco de sus pasos que revelaban que el espacio era enorme y el olor a rosas que llenaba el ambiente; había estado allí miles de veces desde su infancia, estaban en la Sala del Trono. Caminó con los guardias sobre la alfombra azul que él conocía bien, ésa que empezaba su camino en la entrada y llegaba a los pies de la silla real. Lo obligaron a detener el paso frente a lo que se imaginó era el trono. Entonces con un empujón brusco los gorilas lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

-Tsk - Arthur por el cansancio y el dolor no pudo oponer resistencia y sólo se quejo.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien nos honra con su presencia, el príncipe Arthur Kirkland en persona- Dijo una voz masculina, joven y arrogante; se oyeron algunas risas. Arthur se mantuvo callado- ¿Quién lo imaginaria? El heredero al trono de Eurasia arrodillado a mis pies.- Supuso de inmediato que el tipo que le hablaba estaba sentado frente a él.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Habló por fin Arthur con tono despectivo.

-¿Qué quiero? Esa respuesta me parece demasiado obvia, quiero Eurasia por supuesto y respecto a quién soy, bueno de ahora en adelante soy el nuevo soberano de este país.- Dijo el hombre con diversión.

-Perdóneme por destruir sus planes "señor"- dijo altanero- pero estoy seguro que mi hermano no tiene ninguna intención de entregar el reino a un traidor revoltoso como usted, y le advierto que los soldados de Eurasia la defenderán aunque tengan que…

-Siento interrumpirlo Su Alteza, pero sus tropas ya fueron vencidas y encerradas. Creo que después de todo la Milicia de Eurasia no era invencible como decían.- Se jactaba la misteriosa voz.

-¡Maldito! Tú nunca serás rey. ¿Dónde está mi herma…- Pero uno de los tipos que lo agarraba del brazo le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole un quejido.- Tsk… Son… unos…cobardes- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-Me parece joven Kirkland que no está en posición para insultarnos, y el único que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. Pero como estoy de muy buen humor, le informaré que su hermano se encuentra en una de las celdas del calabozo, justo donde debe de estar, como un vil delincuente igual que toda su familia- Lo último lo dijo con odio y desdén en la voz.

-¡Los únicos delincuentes aquí son todos ustedes!- Arthur como miembro de la realeza se había podido mantener en calma hasta ahora, pero ese desgraciado lo había llevado a su límite.

- Para ser un príncipe es usted muy altanero Kirkland- Dejó salir una sonrisa ladina que Arthur no pudo ver- creo que tendré que darle una lección para que aprenda quién manda ahora.- Dijo la voz divertida

-Créeme que no te tengo miedo- Arthur sonrió prepotente.

-Como lo imagine, arrogante hasta el final… Arthur… ¿así te llamas verdad? Supongo que no te importará entonces que la lección se la dé a tu hermano.

-¿Qu-ué est-as di-cien-do?- Arthur no pudo evitar tensarse.

-Sí. Dicen que un líder siempre tiene que hacerse responsable por las acciones de sus subordinados, y como Scott es el tuyo, supongo que debe pagar por tu prepotencia.

-Eres un…

-¿Sabes? Ludwing es nuestro mejor peleador y el más fuerte, le costó mucho trabajo y algunas heridas superficiales, pero logró herir a tu hermano en el pecho- Arthur dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y horror- Me pregunto qué pasaría si en su estado peleara una vez más contra él.- Arthur sintió como su sangre se congelaba, al mismo tiempo que su enemigo se levantaba del trono y caminaba hacia él.

-¡Farsante! ¡Eso es mentira!- Gritó enojado

-¿Por qué habría de mentir? Si no me crees puedes ver como hieren a tu hermano con tus propios ojos.

-¡Basta! Ya… basta…

-¿Disculpa…

-¿Porque…por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Por fin se rindió Arthur.

- No te preocupes pronto sabrás mis razones y si te traje aquí es porque quise. Pongámoslo así, tu hermano está en la cárcel, asunto resuelto. Tu madre y tu hermana lograron escapar, no creo que regresen pero ellas no me importan en lo absoluto. En cambio tú estás en mi poder y eso vale mucho más, eres el heredero, el que llevaría a Eurasia a su máximo esplendor, la esperanza y el futuro de la familia Kirkland. – Arthur sintió como la arrogante voz daba vueltas a su alrededor.- Y que mejor forma de demostrarle al mundo que la familia Kirkland ha sido derrotada que convirtiendo al legítimo sucesor de la corona, en un simple sirviente.

-Yo nunca me rebajaré a eso. Prefiero morir- Siseó Arthur

-Pues lamento decirlo, pero si no lo haces el único que morirá será tu hermano- Dijo enojada la persona ahora frente a él.

Arthur rechinó sus dientes ante su impotencia, no podía hacer nada, este tipo no le dejaba opción, debía obedecerlo o quien sabe que cosas le haría a Scott, sabía a la perfección que su hermano era un genio con la espada, que podía cuidarse sólo, pero no conocía a estas personas y no sabía de lo que eran capaces, si vencieron a su fuerza militar, entonces eran alguien de cuidado.

Scott y él no se llevaban del todo bien, tenían sus ratos buenos y sus ratos malos, las rivalidades entre ellos eran muy frecuentes, se molestaban e incluso a veces llegaban a lastimarse aunque sin llegar a nada grave; pero muy pesar de eso eran hermanos, compartían la misma sangre y aunque ambos lo negarán con todas sus fuerzas, se querían, se preocupaban el uno por el otro, como cuando Scott le dio todo su apoyo cuando su padre murió, o cuando le enseñó a manejar la espada y el arco haciendo espacios en su apretada agenda de gobernante, además le daba sabios consejos para cuando en el futuro él tomará el poder. Y ahora que atacaron el palacio, prácticamente salvó la vida de Arthur a costa de la suya. No, ni por un segundo dudó en ceder si con eso salvaba a su hermano.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo apretando sus puños y los dientes, sintiendo su orgullo morir.

-Así me gusta Arthur.- Dijo el chico misterioso mientras tomaba su barbilla y la alzaba, como si quisiera que lo viera a los ojos, lo cual era imposible gracias a la venda.- Nada le pasará a tu hermano si cooperas y obedeces.- De nuevo la carcajada colectiva.- Quítale la venda Mathías –Ordenó el muchacho mientras soltaba su rostro.

El tal Mathías obedeció y empujó la cabeza de Arthur hacia adelante para desatar el nudo. Cuando la venda cayó de sus ojos, Arthur tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar bien. Lo primero que vio fue así mismo arrodillado en la alfombra azul que daba al trono y su impecable traje real blanco ahora manchado con suciedad y tierra, algunos rasguños en la zona del pecho y su propia sangre derramada durante el combate que tuvo con los "soldados", no podía ver bien su pantalón negro porque estaba hincado, pero supuso que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Luego, levantó la vista hacia el frente, donde se supone estaba el líder de toda esta rebelión y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un muchacho joven, tal vez sólo un poco más grande que él por uno o dos años, rubio, guapo y alto, parado ante él con soberbia, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo como si fuera alguien inferior, taladrándolo con unos fríos ojos azules.

-Hola Arthur. Soy Alfred F. Jones... Tu nuevo Rey.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, sino, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, correcciones o lo que quieran.

El mundo de esta historia es la Tierra normal si se puede decir así, sólo está dividido política y geográficamente de forma diferente, lo hiré explicando en la historia.

(1) Eurasia se refiere a la unión de los contientes Europa y Asia como si fueran uno solo, osea que el reino de los Kirkland es enorme.

(2) Sahra es una parte del nombre en árabe que se usa para referirse al Desierto de Sahara, esto significa que Sahra vendría siendo África, es por eso que es el vecino de Eurasia. (Si, sólo le quite una "a" a Sahara, yo y mi poca imaginación)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal, vengo una vez más con otro capítulo, disculpen la demora, no quería tardar tanto en actualizar pero debido a algunas circunstancias no pude. Pero ahora soy libre e intentaré avanzar más rápido.

Les quiero dar las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por leer y comentar mi historia, espero que eso no cambie conforme vaya avanzando.

NeCAVII muchas gracias por tu comentario y por pensar que mi fic es sensual (por eso dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño no?... Jajaja si claro ;D) bueno, ojala sigas pensando eso de él.

En este capi todavía no hay mucha acción porque aún hay unos detallitos que tengo que exponer, también lo hice algo más largo que el primero ojalá que no les parezca muy aburrido. Ok, sin más que decir, disfruten el capi!

DISCLAIMER:LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2:

** NUEVA JERARQUÍA**

* * *

_-Aunque te sientes en el trono y tomes la corona, nunca serás el verdadero soberano de Eurasia, seguirás siendo sólo un traidor._

_-Otra vez con eso, creí que eso ya estaba aclarado y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo- Dijo Alfred frunciendo el ceño_

_-Que acepte trabajar como un empleado más en el castillo, no significa que te acepte como mi rey, eso nunca pasará._

_-De verdad que eres más irritante de lo que pensé.-Dijo Alfred enojándose._

_-Muchas gracias - Sonrió arrogante._

_-…Gilbert ya sabes a donde llevarlo - Dijo Jones entrecerrando sus ojos azules- y por favor dale la ropa adecuada a Su Alteza, no queremos que ensucie su traje real.- Dijo sonriendo._

_Arthur iba a replicar pero un golpe seco en su nuca se lo impidió. _

Eso fue lo último que supo del mundo consiente, después todo fue negro.

Arthur despertó adolorido sobre una cama sencilla y fría, mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos quería pensar que todo lo que había pasado no era más que una pesadilla, pero desafortunadamente no era así. Obviamente no estaba dentro de su cómoda cama en su lujosa habitación, sino en algún otro lugar, bueno por lo menos ya no estaba atado. Se levantó mirando a su alrededor, hallándose en una cabañita de madera muy sencilla y apenas amueblada, el cuarto en el que estaba tenía una pequeña ventana cerrada al lado izquierdo de la cama, debajo de ella una pequeña mesita donde había un recipiente con un pañuelo al lado, y del lado derecho un ropero café. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al recipiente blanco, tomó un poco de agua con sus manos y se lavó la cara para despejarse del cansancio y la suciedad, se secó con el pañuelo y suspiró mirando su reflejo _¿Y ahora qué? _pensó.

Pero el sonido de alguien entrando a la casita lo hizo reaccionar, salió de la recámara y fue a la pequeña sala para ver quién era, reconociendo en la puerta a una mujer joven, con largo cabello castaño y lindos ojos verdes, era Elizabeta, su ama de llaves.

La chica se sorprendió al verlo e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

-Su alteza, perdóneme, no quise entrar de esa manera, sólo que usted estaba dormido y yo le traía algo para comer

-Eli tranquila, está bien, me alegro de verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde estoy?

-Disculpe su Alteza, está en una de las casas de servicio, los hombres de negro lo trajeron aquí hace unas horas, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Elizabeta?- La chica suspiró.

-Fue un caos señor, todos estaban muy asustados, no sabían que hacer, algunos tomaron sus pertenencias y se escondieron, otros intentaron pelear pero no lograron mucho eran demasiados, su guardias fueron encerrados y el consejero también, casi todos los que no fueron capturados huyeron, sólo unos pocos nos quedamos.

-¿Unos pocos… quienes?- Preguntó curioso

-Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Francis y yo.

-Espera, Francis? ¿Francis Bonnefoy se quedó? – Arthur se sorprendió porque de todos los trabajadores del castillo Francis Bonnefoy, el chef real, nunca fue el más valiente, ni mucho menos con el que mejor se llevaba, de hecho algunas veces pensaba que si Francis pudiera ya habría envenenado su comida.

-Si su Alteza, aunque no lo crea- Sonrió- Sé que no somos muchos ni los más fuertes, pero le daremos todo el apoyo que podamos.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Eli pero de todas maneras no debiste hacerlo, todos debieron irse, esos hombres son peligrosos.

-No Su Alteza de ninguna manera, nadie se arrepiente de haberse quedado, no los íbamos a dejar solos, ni a usted ni a su hermano.

-Gracias Eli, de verdad- Arthur le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Por ser el príncipe y futuro Heredero, siempre le habían inculcado respetar y darles su lugar a las personas aunque estas no fueran de su mismo estatus. Su padre y Scott se lo enseñaron desde niño y él siempre lo tenía en mente. Cada una de esas personas conformaba su reino, y le importaban sus problemas. Es por eso que todos los sirvientes querían a toda la familia y en especial a Arthur, porque cada vez que podía les brindaba una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa y no le gustaba aprovecharse de su posición. A Scott también lo querían pero no era lo mismo porque era más serio, simplemente no iba con el repartir sonrisas a cada persona que veía.

-Ah si, le traje un poco de comida Su Alteza, debe estar hambriento, Francis le preparó su platillo favorito y Lovino y Antonio vendrán en unos momentos con agua caliente para que pueda darse un baño.

-Gracias Eli, pero no creo que sean prudentes tantas consideraciones, los guardias podrían darse cuenta y no quiero que se metan en problemas

-Bueno ellos están afuera casi todo el tiempo, pero en estos momentos salieron, así que hay que aprovechar mientras no están.

En eso entraron dos muchachos a la cabañita. Ambos de la misma edad que Arthur, uno tenía piel tostada, muestra del trabajo diario bajo el sol, cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, con un cuerpo varonil y tonificado debajo de las humildes prendas. El otro era un poco más delgado y de piel más clara, un par de centímetros más bajo, con cabello marrón oscuro y ojos avellanas. Ambos muy simpáticos a la vista. Llevaban dos cubetas llenas de agua cada uno y al igual que Elizabeta se inclinaron cuando vieron a Arthur.

-¡Buenas tardes Su Alteza, le trajimos agua para su baño!- dijo el más alto de los dos con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Gracias chicos, pero no debieron hacerlo.- Dijo Arthur mirándolos.

-Por supuesto que si Su Alteza mírese nada más como esta- Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a la única mujer con cara curiosa.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme por favor, no fue mi intención decir eso!

-No te preocupes Eli, está bien, tienes razón, parezco un pordiosero, pero déjenme ayudarlos.

-No mi Señor, Antonio y Lovino pueden hacerlo solos, vamos chicos por favor dense prisa.

-Ya, ya vamos- Respondió el tal Lovino. Ambos entraron a la habitación que debía ser el baño y vaciaron las cubetas en una tina de madera mientras Arthur y Eli seguían hablando.

-Eli no recuerdo que las casas de los sirvientes fueran así de… sencillas.-Eli miró la humilde sala y sonrió nerviosamente.

-No lo son mi Señor… es que… -

-Escuche que dijeron que la habían acondicionado para usted Su Alteza.-Dijo Lovino que regresaba junto a Antonio. A veces Eli odiaba que fuera tan directo.

-Claro, como no se me ocurrió.- Dijo Arthur apretando sus puños. Era obvio que Jones quería humillarlo con cada oportunidad que tuviera.

-Eli creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos.-Dijo Antonio.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, Su Alteza nosotros pasamos a retirarnos si no se le ofrece algo más.

-Sólo una última cosa chicos, por favor ya no me llamen Su Alteza ni Señor, ya no soy un príncipe, ahora soy un trabajador como ustedes. Además no creo que a Jones le agrade que me llamen así.- Los tres sirvientes se miraron entre sí y Elizabeta habló.

-Discúlpeme señor, pero con o sin título usted sigue siendo el legítimo Heredero de Eurasia y eso nadie lo puede cambiar- Dijo firme. Arthur la miró con un poco de seriedad, como regañándola con la mirada- De acuerdo Joven Arthur, como usted desee. Nos retiramos- Y antes de que pudieran inclinarse Arthur volvió hablar.

-Reverencias tampoco- Los tres se volvieron a mirar y luego a Arthur, sólo asintieron y salieron en silencio. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo sólo suspiró y empezó a quitarse las prendas que tenía para poder bañarse. Se dirigió al ropero donde supuso que debía ya estar su ropa nueva, después de todo habían preparado la casa para su estancia ahí. Abrió el pequeño ropero y efectivamente vio ropa limpia, tomo una camisa doblada y la extendió mirándola de arriba abajo. Suspiró. Ahora entendía a que se refería Alfred con "ropa adecuada".

* * *

Después de haber paseado y perderse por muchos pasillos y habitaciones del hermoso palacio, Alfred por fin llegó a la habitación principal que antes había pertenecido al Rey y que ahora sería suya. Al entrar se quedó boquiabierto con tanta belleza y elegancia, en sus veintiún años jamás había visto una cosa igual, claro, su abuelo le había contado historias acerca de las lujosas habitaciones con muebles decorados con motivos vegetales en madera dorada, hermosas pinturas de paisajes o reyes anteriores o las exquisitas telas con brocado de oro que tapizaban la cama y las cortinas. Pero una cosa era oírlo y otra muy diferente verlo con sus propios ojos. Contempló la habitación con ojos impresionados y luego bajó la mirada hacia la cama con dosel.

Se acercó y la tocó apenas con los dedos. Se veía tan suave. Con indiferencia en su rostro volteó hacia la puerta asegurándose que nadie fuera a entrar, volvió la vista a la cama y sonrió; sin poder evitarlo, dejó salir ese lado infantil que siempre lo había caracterizado tirándose en ella de un salto, rebotando un poco al caer. Rió un poco. Nunca en su vida había estado en una cama tan cómoda, lujosa y grande. Sintió como si hubiera caído en suaves nubes y podría dormirse en un dos por tres. Pero unos golpecitos en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Gilbert Beilschmidt, uno de sus comandantes lo veía curioso desde el marco de la puerta.

-Alfred, Ludwig quiere saber cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí- Alfred al instante se levantó y borró su sonrisa poniéndose serio y suspiró.

-He estado pensando en eso y creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de llegar a la capital.

-¿Por qué Al?

-Quiero que encontremos a los tres feudos primero, no iremos a Britania hasta dar con ellos… no quiero ninguna sorpresa.

-Sí, eso mismo dijo Ludwig, entonces ¿cuándo piensas avisarle a tu abuelo? de seguro estará muy feliz-dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa

-Ah si, le escribiré una carta, por favor ven por ella en un par de horas y mándala lo más pronto posible.

-Si claro, pero aunque la mande hoy mismo tardará por lo menos una semana en llegar.

-No importa, entre más rápido mejor, mi abuelo tiene que saber que por fin ya puede regresar a su hogar

-Y…que hay de tus padres?- la sonrisa de Alfred se borró.

-…

-… ¿Alfred?- El silencio lo hizo arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

-También les escribiré una, son bienvenidos en Eurasia si así lo desean.

-Bien… -La tensión hizo a Gilbert cambiar de tema- …Pero Alfred ¿qué pasa si nos tardamos demasiado en encontrar a los señores feudales? No dudo que se escondan en la cueva más oscura cuando se enteren del ataque, sino es que ya lo hicieron.

-No te preocupes por eso, si no los encontramos en un mes, aun así iremos a Britania, le escribiré a mi abuelo para que nos encontremos allá.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer con los Kirkland cuando nos vayamos? ¿Si vas a…?

-Por supuesto, cuando sea el momento les daré una cucharada de su propia medicina, pero mientras tanto, no veo porque no pueda divertirme con el principito un rato.- dijo Alfred con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios.

* * *

Herido, cansado, enojado y humillado, Scott Kirkland se encontraba en la celda más segura del calabozo, custodiado por dos enormes guardias vestidos de negro que le dirigían miradas llenas de veneno, las cuales ignoraba magistralmente. Esos malditos lo tenían amarrado como si fuera el criminal más peligroso del reino, bueno tal vez si era peligroso, pero no era un criminal.

Gracias a Elizabeta sus heridas estaban ya limpias y vendadas, pero aun así eran dolorosas y el patético intento de cama no ayudaba en nada.

Ese maldito mocoso Jones estaba totalmente equivocado, las cosas no habían sido como él decía. Scott sabía exactamente la razón del porque Alfred hacía todo esto, pero no era la correcta. Sí… el conocía la historia desde el principio y la versión de Alfred era totalmente errónea, por no decir estúpida. Como le gustaría darle unos buenos golpes a ese crío.

Alfred debía aceptarlo, ahora ellos eran los gobernantes de Eurasia y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. ¡Por Dios, fueron elegidos por Derecho Divino! La familia Kirkland había sido escogida para ese honorable cargo, era absurdo siquiera pensar que lo habían hecho por la fuerza o con ayuda de trucos sucios. ¿Pero porque ese mocoso no se daba cuenta? Cuando el primer Kirkland fue coronado, el Libro de Los Reyes aprobó su nombre, el reino estuvo de acuerdo igual que las familias feudales. Ocurrió lo mismo con los demás descendientes, incluyendo a su padre y a él. Y lo mismo pasaría cuando Arthur fuera nombrado el legítimo sucesor de Scott en unos meses cuando cumpliera los veinte años. Pero como pintaban las cosas, la Ceremonia de Reconocimiento de Arthur tendría que aplazarse. Y bastante.

Nunca hubiera pensado que estas cosas pasarían, de un momento a otro llegó a Galia como todos los años durante el verano, la familia Kirkland dejaba la capital, Britania y se trasladaba a su palacio de "descanso" para discutir asuntos políticos y administrativos con los tres señores feudales, ellos informaban al rey sobre los estados de las regiones y resolvían problemas que se llegaran a presentar.

Pero este año fue diferente, apenas la familia se estaba empezando a instalar, cuando una tropa de rebeldes llegó a atacarlos sorpresivamente armados hasta los dientes, nadie los vio venir y nadie pudo detenerlos.

-¡Hey Kirkland, hora de comer!-Gritó uno de los guardias sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Scott levantó la vista y vio a Elizabeta entrar a la celda con una bandeja en sus manos. La chica se acercó a él y depositó la bandeja en la mesita que había junto a la cama. Lo hizo muy lentamente mientras de forma discreta susurraba.

-El príncipe acaba de despertar, está en buenas condiciones, Jones lo mandó a llamar.- Y se levantó para salir.

Scott no cambió su semblante hasta que los guardias cerraron de nuevo su celda y suspiró. Por lo menos Arthur estaba bien.

* * *

Alfred estaba en los jardines reales disfrutando de la calidez del sol cuando Mathías llegó custodiando a Arthur. El príncipe ya se encontraba limpio y vestido con su nuevo uniforme, una camisa beige sencilla que le llegaba a los codos y le quedaba un poco grande, un chaleco café abierto y unos pantalones del color de su camisa, llevaba unas botas cafés que le llegaban a la pantorrilla y se veían desgastadas, todo el conjunto se veía limpio pero algo viejo. Alfred sonrió cuando lo vio, del honorable príncipe ataviado con ropas finas y medallas de oro ya no quedaba nada. Pero una ola de envidia lo recorrió porque aunque Arthur estuviera vestido como un simple sirviente aun así era atractivo y conservaba esa elegancia que caracterizaba a la realeza, eso no hacía nada más que darle más y más ganas de mostrarle su nuevo lugar como sirviente. Arthur se paró frente a él y Alfred lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Tu nuevo uniforme te queda muy bien- Dijo burlándose

-…

-¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo puesto?

-Creo que eso no es importante- Dijo Arthur entrecerrando los ojos y Alfred rió.

-Tienes razón, pero antes de saber cómo se siente trabajar para ganarte el pan, debes hacer algo que sí es importante.

-¿Y eso sería?

-…Reverenciarme

-No lo haré.

-Oh, sí lo harás.

-Oblígame- Dijo Arthur con enojo.

-Eso no será necesario, tú te arrodillarás e inclinarás la cabeza te guste o no.- Decía Alfred mientras se acercaba lentamente a Arthur y en un parpadeo, un cuchillo amenazaba la garganta del príncipe mientras que una de sus manos estaba torcida en una llave.- Ahora inclínate.

-Eso es jugar sucio maldito bastardo.- Dijo Arthur con dolor en su brazo.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma, más bien creo que es simplemente persuasión. Ahora no hagas esto más difícil e inclínate, vamos no es la gran cosa, sólo coloca una rodilla sobre el suelo y listo.

-No-o!-Arthur era fuerte y sabía defenderse, pero sólo había logrado dormir unas pocas horas desde que lo capturaron, aún resentía la pelea y la comida que Elizabeta le llevó no había bastado para reponer su energía, sumando todo esto a la gran fuerza física de Alfred, era obvio quien quedaría de pie.

-¡Hazlo!- Y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza Alfred logró hacer que Arthur se arrodillara. Sólo basto que una de sus rodillas tocara el suelo para que Alfred usara su propio peso y el de Arthur para empujarlo completamente al suelo.- ¿Ves? no era tan difícil- Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa.

Arthur estaba en el suelo, arrodillado frente al hombre que le había quitado todo, su reino, su corona, su familia, su libertad y ahora su dignidad. Sus manos se volvieron puños sobre la tierra y la ira se apoderó de él con una fuerza impresionante. Empezó a respirar audiblemente para calmarse y no cometer alguna locura, aunque quisiera levantarse y golpear a Alfred no lograría nada, en estos momentos estaba en desventaja. Alzó la mirada para ver a Alfred viéndolo con una sonrisa descarada, como cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Y un pensamiento llenó su cabeza, un nuevo mandato regiría su forma de actuar y de enfrentarse a este tipo. Recuperaría todo, absolutamente todo lo que le quitaron.

De ahora en adelante, Alfred Jones nunca lo volvería a ver como alguien inferior mientras estuviera vivo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, en el próximo Arthur ya empezará a "sufrir".

Como se dieron cuenta el gobierno de los Kirkland es teocrático, en resumen gobiernan bajo el nombre de Dios. No quiero meterme en cosas de religión y todo eso, sólo quiero establecer el tipo de gobierno porque eso será de importancia más adelante. Sí, en su tierra existe la magia, pero sólo la que se adjudica a la fe de Dios y sus milagros, se rigen bajo lo divino y los mandatos del Cielo.

Mmmm tengo algunas dudas con Alfred, dije que era malo pero no mucho, espero que su actitud hasta ahora concuerde con eso. Quiero que quede claro que será así solo con los Kirkland, es por eso que su actitud varía dependiendo con quien esté tratando. Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, como dije intentaré escribir más seguido.

Espero que no se hayan dormido y que les gustara, cualquier duda o corrección háganmela saber por favor. Nos vemos la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola linduras! Miles de gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy, muy feliz. En serio que no pensé que mi historia fuera tan bien recibida, pero me alegra mucho.

OK, como lo prometido es deuda, me apresuré y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Creo que después de todo no pude poner tanta miseria para Arthur como quería, es que es tan lindo que no pude hacerlo, pero recuerden que esto apenas comienza, y las cosas irán empeorando para él y mejorando para nosotros juju, (depende de la perspectiva)

DISCLAIMER:LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3:

** SAZÓN AMARGO**

* * *

Después de su muy desagradable encuentro con Alfred, este le recordó el trato que habían hecho y que era hora de empezar a cumplirlo. Renuente Arthur tuvo que obedecer, ya que un trato es un trato y él tenía palabra. Entonces el chico de cabello alborotado y rubio con ojos azules que supuso era la mano derecha de Alfred, Mathías, lo condujo a su nuevo puesto de trabajo, la cocina.

Arthur era totalmente ajeno a ese lugar, casi nunca entraba ahí, excepto cuando quería un vaso de agua o alguna fruta y él mismo iba por ella, o cuando niño entraba y tomaba los cucharones de madera para jugar a los espadachines con Antonio. Ahora trabajaría en ella por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Bueno, la cocina no podría ser tan mala, claro que no le provocaba gracia el hecho de pasar más tiempo con Francis, pero también estaría con Feliciano, que le caía mucho mejor. Nunca antes había tomado un sartén o cortado carne, pero… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cocinar?

Cuando entró a la cocina Francis y Feliciano hicieron una reverencia, pero al igual que se lo dijo a Elizabeta, Arthur les pidió que lo trataran como uno más y que no le llamaran Su Alteza. A Feliciano fue un poco difícil convencerlo de que tampoco quería que lo llamaran Su Majestad, ni Excelencia, ni Príncipe, y al final quedaron en que lo llamaría Señor Arthur. Con Francis fue todo lo contrario, apenas dijo que lo llamaran por su nombre, Francis entró en confianza con el demasiado rápido para su gusto, llamándolo con apodos "lindos" según el chef o "Arrrrrthuuuuurrr", arrastrando su nombre de manera melosa.

Ahora estaban haciendo la cena para los nuevos y desagradables inquilinos, al parecer, sólo los primeros oficiales de Alfred cenarían en el comedor principal.

-Después de agregar mantequilla al sartén empiezas verter con este cucharón la masa, la dejas cocinarse unos tres minutos y después le das la vuelta ¿si podrás hacerlo Arrthuur?-Francis le decía las instrucciones para preparar crepas.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo, no soy un inútil! ¡Y no me hables así rana!

-¡Hey! El que no debería de hablar de esa manera eres tú, ¡después de que te enseño mis dotes culinarias me agradeces de esta manera!-Dijo de forma trágica- ¡Qué Príncipe tan mal educado!

-Señor Arthur, si necesita algo, con mucho gusto le ayudaré, veeee- Dijo Feli con una sonrisita.

-Gracias Feliciano, pero no es necesario-Dijo agradecido- ¡Y tú no seas tan dramático y déjame trabajar!- Se dirigió a Francis.

-De acuerdo, hum, que desagradecido.-Dijo Francis mientras regresaba a cocinar.

Arthur se volvió a concentrar en su tarea de cocinar la masa en el sartén. Colocó tres pequeñas capas de masa y espero pacientemente el tiempo que Francis le señaló, cuando calculó que era momento de darles la vuelta para que se cocinaran del otro lado, las masas aplanadas se quedaron pegadas al sartén. Arthur entró en pánico.

-¿Todo bien mon amour?- Preguntó Francis desde su estación de cocina.

-Si-i, excelente- Dijo Arthur tratando desesperadamente de despegar las crepas. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Esperó mucho tiempo para voltearlas? O ¿Quizá no puso demasiada mante… volteó a ver el traste de la mantequilla y se dio cuenta con horror que no colocó ni una pizca. Volteó a ver las pobres crepas que de seguro estaban más que quemadas por debajo, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para admitir su error llamó a Francis. -Ahhhh ¿Francis?...

* * *

Después de que Francis hizo un dramón digno del mejor actor de teatro trágico por la "muerte" de sus crepas, descargó su frustración con Arthur, relegándolo para prevenir cualquier otro accidente que matara su comida. Ahora Arthur tenía una tarea que no involucraba freír, coser o hervir algo. Francis no era estúpido, si no pudo hacer unas simples crepas, de seguro si lo ponía a freír carne iban a terminar todos muertos. Entonces lo mandaron a lavar y cortar verduras.

Feliciano le había enseñado como hacerlo, para su vergüenza, el castaño lo hacía de forma rápida y precisa, mientras que él lo hacía de manera torpe, lenta y sus pedazos de verdura se veían más grandes e irregulares.

Cortaba una zanahoria cuando escuchó el relinchar de caballos en el jardín y recordó a su querido caballo Pegaso, ¿qué habrá sido de él? Lo perdió cuando escapaba junto con su madre y su hermanita, a él lo amarraron y al caballo se lo llevaron. Pero más importante ¿Qué fue de ellas? ¿Lograron salir de Eurasia a salvo? ¿Alfred decía la verdad y no las estaba buscando? Mientras pensaba en su familia, no se dio cuenta que había dejado de cortar y su mano apretaba fuertemente el mango del cuchillo. Feliciano se dio cuenta que Arthur estaba congelado en su lugar, con cara de preocupación, entonces se acercó para ver si podía ayudar.

Alfred, ese maldito que vino a arruinar sus vidas. Un día de estos le enseñara de qué está hecho.

-¿Señor Arthur? ¿Está bien, ve?-Preguntó Feli pero como Arthur no respondió, suavemente colocó una mano en su hombro.

No dejaría que Alfred le volviera a poner una mano encima.

Francis volteó al escuchar el grito de Feliciano y se sorprendió al ver que Arthur amenazaba al pobre chico con un cuchillo en su garganta, acorralándolo contra la mesa con ira en su mirada.

-¡Se-eñor Arthur po-or favor no se enoje-e! ¡le diré Majestad o c-como usted quiera, p-ero po-r favor no me haga d-daño! ¡V-e!- Lloraba el pobre Feliciano viendo la furia en los ojos verdes.

Arthur parpadeó y se dio cuenta que era su sirviente al que amenazaba con el cuchillo, no Alfred como lo imaginó por un momento. Inmediatamente se apartó y Feliciano corrió a los brazos de Francis aun llorando, este último lo recibió y le dirigió a Arthur una mirada reprobatoria_. ¿Qué fue eso? _Le preguntó con los ojos.

Arthur estaba congelado por lo que acababa de hacer, como…¿Cómo fue capaz? Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa y comenzó acercarse a los hombres abrazados lentamente, con el corazón roto por los sollozos del pequeño Vargas y deshaciéndose en disculpas.

-Feli-i, perdón, yo… no sé qué pasó, por favor perdóname, no quise hacer eso, te lo ruego.- Decía Arthur mientras se acercaba.

-¿E-esta enojad-o con-migo Su Ma-ajestad?- Dijo entre sollozos.

-No Feli, no estoy enojado, perdóname, no fue mi intención, es sólo que… te confundí con alguien más.

-¿Co-on quién Su Majestad?

-Con… alguien que me hizo daño.

-Ve, entonces ¿De-e verdad, no está enojado conmigo?

-Te lo juro, en serio que no quise hacerlo, te prometo que no volverá a pasar Feliciano. ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Si Su Majestad, no lo hizo a propósito, lo perdono.-Dijo ahora sonriéndole

-Bueno, ya que todo pasó, sigamos trabajando mis amores que todavía hay mucho que cocinar.-Dijo Francis.

-¡Si señor!-Dijo Feliciano y regresó a preparar la sopa. Arthur también iba a regresar a cortar cuando Francis lo detuvo.

-Ahh Arthur…

-¿Ahora qué?

* * *

Después de casi matar a Feliciano, Francis encontró mejor mantener alejado a Arthur de los cuchillos… y los tenedores, también de las cucharas por si las dudas. Por eso ahora estaba lavando los trastes. La cena ya estaba lista y Feliciano llevaba los platos a la mesa, donde ya estaban Alfred y sus amigos.

-Ve, aquí tiene su primer plato, Francis dice que se llama Quenelle* ¡y es muy rica! ¡Bon appetit!

-Espera pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Alfred.

-Feliciano Vargas ve.

-¿Alfred ya vas a empezar a coquetear con los empleados? Deja al pobre chico.-Dijo Gilbert riendo.

-¡Cállate Gilbert, no es eso!- Dijo Alfred frunciendo el ceño- No le hagas caso Feliciano, yo sólo quiero saber cómo le está yendo a Arthur en la cocina.

-Ahhhhhhhh por ahí va el asunto HAHAHAHA- Insistió Gilbert riendo.

-¡Gilbert…

-Está bien, ya, me calló, pufff.

-Muy bien Feliciano y dime ¿qué tal hace su trabajo?

-Bueno….-Empezó a pensar Feli.

Mientras en la cocina, Francis ayudaba a Arthur a lavar los trastes, en unos momentos Francis se acercaba demasiado a Arthur y el príncipe lo empujaba mientras le gritaba. No había duda de que al chef le encantaba hacer enojar a Arthur, se convirtió rápidamente en una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Ve, listo! Todos los invitados ya tienes sus platos! –Dijo Feliciano de nuevo en la cocina.

-No son invitados Feli, son visitas indeseadas- Dijo Arthur sin voltear a verlo y con enojo en la voz.

-¡Por favor no digas eso Arthur, hieres mis sentimientos!- Arthur se erizó cual gato al oír la molesta voz de Alfred, quien estaba recargado en la puerta.

-Ahh, disculpa, no sabía que tenías sentimientos- Dijo sarcástico- De cualquier forma yo sólo digo la verdad.

-Y yo sólo digo que deberías tratar mejor a tus invitados, por ejemplo, no creo que sea de muy buen gusto darles comida quemada, soy muy joven para morir intoxicado por crepas mal hechas-Dijo riendo. La cara de Arthur se puso roja de la vergüenza y volteó a ver a Francis culpándolo de haber abierto la boca, a lo que Francis negó con la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a Feliciano que lo miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo que sea, si viniste a ver que estuviera cumpliendo con el trato ya te puedes ir, tu comida se va a enfriar.

-Si eso pasa sólo tengo que pedir que me la calienten, a ti no por obvias razones. Bueno los dejo para que sigan trabajando y… ten cuidado Arthur, no se te vayan a caer esas manos tan finas por lavar trastes.-Dijo mientras se retiraba y se carcajeaba.

-¡Algún día te enseñaré lo que estas manos tan finas pueden hacer!- gritó Arthur mientras apretaba la esponja, imaginando que era el cuello de Alfred.

-Puedes enseñármelo a mí cuando quieras Amour- Dijo Francis levantándole ambas cejas de manera coqueta.

-Aléjate de mí rana pervertida.-Dijo Arthur regresando a su tarea de lavar trastes.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de atender a Alfred y a sus hombres, finalmente ellos pudieron cenar. Francis se encargó de eso, aunque Arthur comió muy bien, lo hizo de manera sencilla. Ahora era un sirviente y ya no tenía derecho a la comida fina a la que la realeza estaba acostumbrada.

Después de que los tres terminaron de cenar y limpiar la cocina. Se fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas, que quedaban en una zona no muy lejos del castillo, para facilitar el acceso de los sirvientes. Como prácticamente todas las casas estaban vacías por la gente que huyó, muchos de los soldados de Alfred se quedaron ahí. Y eran ellos quienes se encargaban de vigilar a Arthur.

-Arthur, recuerda que tenemos que levantarnos temprano, el desayuno debe estar listo antes que los demás se despierten.-Le recordó Francis antes de entrar a su casa.

-Sí, lo sé Francis, no te preocupes, estaré en la cocina a primera hora.- Y con eso Arthur se despidió y se encerró en su humilde casita.

Pensó en darse un baño pero estaba demasiado cansado, había tenido un día realmente difícil. Era increíble, en la mañana estaba en el jardín jugando con su hermana y Pegaso. Y ahorita que estaba anocheciendo, ya no era el príncipe de Eurasia sino un simple lavaplatos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios lo permitió? ¿Era algún castigo por algo que hizo su familia?

-Señor, ¿que hicimos para merecer esto?- Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

El viento mecía las blancas velas del enorme barco, las estrellas iluminaban el manto negro de la noche dando una sensación relajante junto con el sonido de las olas del mar. Más allá del horizonte no se veía nada más que una inmensa masa de agua, prueba de que aún estaban lejos de su destino. La Reina Margaret y su hija menor, la Princesa Penélope veían desde la cubierta del barco de la Marina de Eurasia la inmensidad que las rodeaba, estaban escoltadas por los pocos soldados que no fueron capturados, la fiel Guardia de la Reina. Margaret abrazaba a su única hija para darle calidez y seguridad en estos momentos de tanta desesperanza. La pequeña subió su azul mirada a su madre y frunció el ceño al verla tan pensativa.

-Mamá ¿en qué piensas?- Preguntó la pequeña de diez años.

-En tus hermanos Penélope, pensaba en ellos-

-¿Crees que estén bien mamá?

-Por supuesto hija, Scott y Arthur son muy fuertes y valientes, además se cuidan el uno al otro, estarán bien, no te preocupes.

-Si pero, ¿Cuándo volveremos a verlos? Los extraño… un poco.

-Lo sé, yo también los extraño mucho, pero por el momento es mejor que estemos lejos de casa.

-Esos hombres se veían muy enojados y ¿Por qué peleaban con Arthur? Nosotros no les hemos hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué nos querían hacer daño?

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que tu hermano los venció, recuerda que Scott le enseñó a usar la espada muy bien. Además están en el castillo, si rezamos por ellos y los encomendamos al Señor, él no los abandonará y no permitirá que nada malo les pase.

- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Cuándo regresaremos a Britania?

-No estoy segura hija, creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos regresar a casa a salvo.

-¿Es por eso que vamos a Sahra?

-Sí, allí estaremos bien, nadie nos buscara -La Reina Margaret suspiró- Solo espero que el Rey Gupta pueda ayudarnos.

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos con dificultad como si hubiera dormido un día entero, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz casi celestial del lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en el piso al pie del Trono Real, observó detenidamente a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la Sala del Trono en su castillo residencial en Britania. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Que no estaba en Galia?

Totalmente extrañado se levantó sólo para sorprenderse de que tenía su ropa formal, ya no usaba los trapos viejos que Alfred le había obligado a usar, su conjunto era el de gala real el que sólo utilizaba para eventos realmente importantes, el traje era completamente negro con detalles en color azul, el color representativo de Eurasia, con una larga y elegante capa azul que caía de sus hombros como cascada de agua, unas medallas de oro y plata en la solapa de su chaqueta, y cruzando por encima de ésta, la banda azul correspondiente al Supremo Comandante de Las Espadas Sagradas ,título que sólo podía ostentar el Rey... Pero él era príncipe aún, así que todavía no tenía ese derecho. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Después de inspeccionarse a sí mismo, vio que en la Sala de Trono no había absolutamente nadie, sólo él y El Libro de Los Reyes. Momento. ¿Qué hacía aquí el Libro de los Reyes? Debería estar en el Santuario guardado bajo llave, esperando a ser abierto en su coronación cuando Scott dejara el trono. Pero no, aquí estaba, cerrado encima de un elegante atril de madera con incrustaciones de zafiro.

Arthur se acercó al libro lentamente, lo había visto sólo una vez, en la coronación de Scott y eso fue hace más de ocho años, cuando Scott cumplió los veinte y él tenía nueve. El libro estaba cerrado y era enorme, se veía pesado y grueso por todas las páginas que debía tener. A pesar de haberlo visto sólo una vez, Arthur conocía muy bien su historia, era una de las cosas más importantes que debía saber al ser el Heredero.

Levantó una mano enguantada para tocarlo y al instante el Libro se abrió recorriendo rápidamente sus páginas como si las moviera el viento hasta llegar a una última página en blanco. Sin poder creer lo que veía Arthur tocó la página con su mano, la verdad es que el papel no era muy diferente de cualquier otro libro. Pasó a la página anterior y vio escrito el nombre de su hermano "Scott Kenneth Kirkland Windsor" escrito con sangre, con letra impecable y elegante.

El Libro de Los Reyes recibía su nombre por llevar impreso en sus páginas, los nombres de todos los gobernantes de Eurasia hasta el día de hoy. Los nombres de cada uno de los reyes estaban escritos con su propia sangre para demostrar que eran dignos de ocupar el cargo, ya que habían sido elegidos por Derecho Divino y que era la decisión del Cielo, incuestionable.

Eso es lo que pasaba si el nuevo gobernante se merecía la corona, sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que pasaba si el Rey coronado no era digno de heredar el reino, ya que en toda la historia de Eurasia nunca había pasado.

Arthur regresó a la página en blanco y se dio cuenta que su dedo anular estaba cortado, dejando salir una pequeña gota de sangre, entonces supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer, dejó caer la gota sobre la página en blanco y esperó pacientemente a que su nombre apareciera, tragó sonoramente y contuvo la respiración.

Al instante la sangre empezó a trasladarse al centro de la página como si tuviera vida propia y empezó a escribir con la misma letra elegante su nombre.

"Arthur James Kirkland Windsor".

El príncipe dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo y sonrió completamente feliz de que podría tomar la corona y llevar a Eurasia a una era de paz y gloria nunca antes vista. Sus antecesores estarían orgullosos de él.

Pero entonces escucho una risa más que conocida y odiada venir enfrente de él. Subió su mirada y vio al ser que podía borrar su dicha por más grande que fuera, Alfred le sonreía de manera arrogante.

Se acercó al Libro de los Reyes y ante la mirada sorprendida de Arthur dejó caer también una gota de su sangre sobre el nombre de Arthur, como si fuera ácido la página se empezó a quemar del centro hacia fuera, llevándose consigo el nombre de Arthur y en unos segundos, el libro completo.

-¡Pero qué has hecho!- Gritó Arthur horrorizado al ver como la historia de Eurasia, todos los nombres de los antiguos reyes, y su destino como Rey se hacían cenizas frente a sus ojos.

-¡Si yo no soy Rey, tú tampoco lo serás!- Escuchó gritar a Alfred y luego una risa desquiciada.

Y entonces lo que empezó como un hermoso sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla despertando bruscamente a Arthur, se dio cuenta de que seguía en la humilde cama, vestido con ropas pobres y por primera vez en todo el día, se sintió aliviado. Había sido una pesadilla muy extraña y hasta tenebrosa, pero a qué venia ¿Sería una señal del cielo? No lo sabía, pero esperaba de verdad que no se cumpliera, sino todo el reino estaría perdido. Ya un poco más calmado y todavía con sueño, volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada, esperando no volver a tener un sueño como ese.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado chicos, ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta o ven algún error de ortografía o en la historia háganmelo saber ok? Ahora algunas aclaraciones:

La mamá de Arthur no es ningún personaje de Hetalia.

Penélope es NyoSealand, si lo sé, no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor.

*La quenelle es un plato francés, que se parece a las salchichas. Se trata de una pasta que lleva harina, huevos y leche para acompañarla con alguna carne de ave, ternera o pescado. Eso es en resumidas cuentas.

*Kenneth es el segundo nombre de Scott por el primer rey de Escocia, ese no era su nombre real, pero es más conocido por el.

Windsor se los puse como su segundo apellido, pero lo tome de La Casa de Windsor que es la Casa Real del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, renombrada asi por el Rey Jorge V.

Si tienen alguna duda, como ya dije, aunque sea peque, díganmela con un review. :D. Nos vemos la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo amigos! Vengo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo, ya saben que me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, aunque me harían más feliz muchos más, pero no importa, mientras uno comente yo seguiré escribiendo mis rarezas.

**Marizza:** Hola, no te preocupes, las críticas no me molestan (claro mientras no sean con afán de insultar), después de todo yo se las pido, sino al contrario, me ayudan a mejorar la historia y me enseñan mis errores, así estoy más al pendiente y veo si puedo componerlos. Tienes razón cuando dices que no me animo hacer sufrir a Arthur, es que simplemente me encanta el personaje, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Por último con lo del prisionero, yo más bien lo veo, como que es un juego para Alfred, le da a Arthur una probada de libertad, para luego arrebatársela, y así sucesivamente, como un gato jugando con un ratón, planeando devorarlo al final, pero bueno ese es mi punto de vista. Y claro que respeto tu opinión, muchas gracias, por eso y por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste mi historia, y cuando leí lo de mi escritura cautivante pensé _"¿En serio? Waaaa ¡Que genial!"._ Pero bueno ya no te aburro con mi sermón. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!

NOTA: Aparecerán varios personajes más, pero quiero recalcar que a uno en especial, tal vez lo haga más "activo" a como suele comportarse en el anime o en otros fics, espero que no les moleste, tal vez en este cap no sale demasiado para que noten el ligero cambio, pero espero que después si lo vean. Me preguntó si se darán cuenta de quien hablo.

**DISCLAIMER**:LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4:

**ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED**

* * *

Los siguientes cuatro días, para bien o para mal, se convirtieron en rutina para Arthur. Bueno, no es que tuviera otra opción que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. En la mañana, cuando salía el sol, se levantaba y se daba un ligero baño con agua fría, se vestía y salía de casa bajo la mirada severa de los guardias de Alfred.

Tenía que agradecer que Elizabeta por fin se hubiera dado por vencida, la linda chica trataba fervientemente de facilitarle todo y hasta consentirlo, trayéndole a escondidas sus jabones favoritos, agua caliente, uno que otro libro y hasta té o alimentos. Él lo agradecía mucho, en serio, y la comprendía, porque no sólo fue su ama de llaves, ella lo vio crecer y algunas veces la hizo de su nana, cantándole canciones cuando era niño y preparándole galletas. Es por eso que él se negaba a sus atenciones, los guardias podían verla y se metería en problemas, el definitivamente no quería eso. Además tampoco era justo para sus demás compañeros.

Cuando estaba listo se dirigía a la cocina a empezar con su trabajo. No hacía gran cosa, lavaba los alimentos, limpiaba los trastes sucios, barría y lavaba el piso, sacaba los residuos, acomodaba los víveres en la bodega y otras pequeñas cosas. Pero sin duda, lo más horrible e insoportable era tener que aguantar la presencia de Alfred, que lo llegaba a molestar mientras estaba en la cocina, sí que disfrutaba haciéndolo miserable de diferentes maneras.

Ensuciaba el piso cuando lo terminaba de limpiar, con lodo o cualquier otra cosa. O le tiraba "sin querer" los alimentos encima. Le regresaba las platillos en frente de sus oficiales, molestándolo de que sabían mal porque de seguro él los había preparado. Otra cosa que le molestaba, además él sólo tenía derecho a comer dos veces al día, y sus raciones eran muy escasas, no podía prepararse nada en casa porque se le negaban las despensas.

Una vez mientras recogía los trastes del comedor, Alfred de la nada lo sometió por el cuello contra la pared y empezó a insultarlo diciéndole traidor, inútil, etc., enfrente de los nuevos sirvientes. Y apenas ayer, el chico le dijo que fuera a la bodega por azúcar, y cuando Arthur entró, Alfred lo encerró allí toda la noche. A pesar de que estuvo gritando, nadie lo escuchó, tuvo que dormir entre los costales de cebada y apenas hoy en la mañana Feliciano lo encontró al ir a dejar víveres. Le dolía la espalda, estaba cansado, sucio y aun así tuvo que ir a trabajar. Si, soportar a Alfred era lo que más lo agotaba. Como ahora.

Alfred había tirado un platillo, obviamente a propósito, y lo llamó específicamente a él para que lo limpiara. Y aquí estaba. Arrodillado, recogiendo los pedazos de plato rotos y la comida del piso, sintiendo los fríos ojos azules de Alfred sobre él, pero Arthur sólo se concentraba en su trabajo.

Bueno, hasta que sintió líquido frío cayendo sobre su cabeza, mojando su cabello, su rostro y su ropa. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Alfred había terminado de verter una copa de vino sobre él, con su mirada de siempre, arrogante. Arthur dirigió sus ojos a los demás hombres en la mesa, ya conocía sus nombres, Gilbert, Ludwig y Johan del lado derecho de Alfred, Mathías, Heracles y Sadiq a su izquierda, todos miraban a Alfred de manera seria, y Arthur mentalmente agradeció que no se estuvieran burlando. Regresó su mirada al chico, controlándose, recordando no perder la cordura y no darle el gusto a Alfred de verlo enojado.

Así que, como si nada hubiera pasado Arthur terminó de limpiar, se pudo de pie sintiendo ahora todas las miradas sobre él, e ignorando por completo a Alfred empezó a caminar a la cocina, lo que no agradó mucho al chico de ojos azules.

-Arthur no he dicho que te puedes retirar.- Pero el mencionado lo ignoró-¡Arthur!

-¡Alfred ya basta!- intervino Ludwig- Deja que se vaya

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo Ludwig?- Dijo Alfred con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que entres en razón.

-¡Pero es que él…

-¡Esto no se trata de él Alfred, se trata de ti! desde que llegamos lo único que haces es pensar en cómo hacerle la vida miserable, te estás comportando como un niño caprichoso, dime ¿Crees que tu abuelo aprobaría este comportamiento tan infantil?

-…

-Alfred por favor, tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar, por ejemplo, ¿no te has preguntado donde estarán los señores feudales? ¿O qué actitud tomarán los otros reinos respecto a la invasión?- A lo que Alfred sólo suspiró.- Por favor Alfred, no dejes que todo tu trabajo se arruine por tu deseo de venganza.

-Yo… lo siento Ludwig, tienes razón, no… no he estado pensando bien por culpa de ese tipo… te prometo, les prometo a todos que a partir de hoy se acabaron los juegos.- Dijo en tono serio. Todos en la mesa asintieron, aliviados de que Alfred por fin entrara en razón.

-¡Te apuesto a que mañana empiezas de nuevo!-Gritó Gilbert y Ludwig sólo pudo palmearse la cara.

* * *

Alfred estaba sentado en una de las bancas del jardín real. Últimamente le gustaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar. Le relajaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba en sus padres, en su abuelo. ¿Ya les habrán llegado las cartas? Escuchó unas risitas y abrió los ojos buscando su origen. Vio a Emma Van Brevoort, la hermana menor de Johan junto a otra muchacha, era morena y su cabello castaño caía en dos largas coletas con moños rojos, de seguro era de la nueva servidumbre. Las dos chicas se reían y murmuraban entre sí mientras lo miraban, sonrojándose cuando Alfred volteó hacia ellas. Entonces las dos chicas dejaron de murmurar, le sonrieron y se fueron. Alfred sólo sonrió mientras las chicas se iban, ambas eran lindas, no las culpaba. Alfred era un chico realmente guapo, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, lo sabía y le gustaba alardear de ello, pero en este momento no estaba interesado en ninguna chica… o chico, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Aquí estoy.- Escuchó que le llamaban y volteó hacia el otro lado, encontrándose con Arthur.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te dignas a venir- Le contestó Alfred.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-A partir de mañana ya no trabajaras en la cocina, ya hay nuevos empleados y alguien tan inútil como tu sobra ahí. Ahora trabajarás en las caballerizas con Antonio y Lovino.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo dispuesto a irse.

-Espera – Arthur rodó los ojos con fastidio por tener que escuchar al otro chico, pero aun así se quedó.- ¿No te has preguntado porque acabaste así?

-Supongo porque soy pésimo cocinando ¿Eso es lo que quieres oír?- Alfred rió.

-No tienes que decirme algo que ya sé, me refiero a que si no te da curiosidad del porque vine a invadir Eurasia, acaso no quieres saber siquiera porque terminaste en esta situación?

-No tengo idea, lo más seguro es que sea por una tontería conociendo tu comportamiento.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no me conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarme, no sabes nada de mí! Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de quién soy.-Dijo Alfred enojado levantándose del banco.

-¿Y quién eres?

-Creí que eras más inteligente Arthur, ¿Acaso mi apellido no te dice nada?

-¿Tu… apellido?- Dijo Arthur entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas mi nombre no? Alfred F… JONES.

-¿J-Jones? Los únicos Jones son…

-Vaya, hasta que se te ilumino la cabeza.

-No es cierto, tú… no puedes… ser un Jones.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Así, porque?

-Porque, es imposible… la casta Jones se extinguió hace cuatro generaciones

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-Todos, el reino, los libros de historia, las familias feudales, mis padres, la casta Jones desapareció cuando el Rey Abraham y su hijo murieron.

-Querrás decir cuando el Rey fue asesinado

-¿Qué-é..

-Si Arthur, el Rey Abraham fue asesinado, no murió tranquilamente en su cama como dicen tus libros, esas son puras mentiras.

-No, tú eres el mentiroso ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer, a ti sobre todas las personas? Estás muy equivocado Jones, en todo.

-Hay Arthur, no sé si eres tonto o ingenuo, ¿en serio crees todos esos cuentos baratos? La verdad no me importa si me crees o no, yo sólo vine a tomar lo que por derecho me perteneces. Deberías dejar de resistirte, de todas formas tú no hubieras sido un buen rey.

-¿Y según tú, que es ser un buen rey?

-Alguien valiente, fuerte, que se deje manipular, que no confíe en nadie más que en sí mismo, porque al final todos terminan traicionándote, alguien que haga más fuerte al reino a costa de lo que sea, todo lo contrario a ti.

-Hablas como un dictador, si piensas de esa manera tan cerrada serás el peor Rey en la historia de Eurasia, bueno eso si LLEGAS a serlo.

-Basta, ni siquiera sé porque habló de esto contigo, ya solo eres un sirviente, no lo entiendes porque no has pasado todo lo que yo tuve que pasar. Vete y déjame en paz.- Con esto Arthur suspiró y regresó por donde había venido pensando en lo que Alfred le había dicho. El idiota estaba equivocado y de alguna manera se lo tenía que probar.

Mientras tanto, Alfred miraba su espalda alejándose. Cuando estuvo sólo de nuevo, dejó caer en la banca de nuevo dando un suspiró. Luego se masajeó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza.

Siempre que hablaba con Arthur se ponía de malas. Necesitaba algo con que desquitarse.

Qué curioso. Por la mente de ambos cruzó un pensamiento similar.

Esta era la conversación más "amena" que habían tenido.

* * *

Un gran corte se extendía en el perfil derecho de Scott, desde su pómulo hasta la mandíbula, el cuchillo rasgó sin piedad su rostro una y otra vez, dejando un corte en su labio, otro en su frente y finalmente, uno entre sus ojos verdes cruzando toda su cara. Alfred no estuvo satisfecho hasta mancillar por completo el rostro de Scott a pesar de que sabía que ni una gota de sangre saldría de él.

El lienzo que alguna vez albergó el retrato del Kirkland como nuevo Rey de Eurasia ahora estaba hecho jirones, junto con las pinturas de un Scott de quince años con su padre, el Rey Albert y la pintura de la familia real un año antes de que el Rey muriera. Esos eran los retratos que estaban en la habitación del Rey Scott, ahora ocupada por Alfred. El chico había mandado a quitar todas las pinturas del castillo de la familia Kirkland, después de todo, hasta que se trasladara a Britania, ese sería su hogar. No quería levantarse en la mañana y tener que ver el rostro de su enemigo observándolo. Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho con su trabajo se dirigió al sirviente que estaba en la puerta.

-Saca los lienzos del marco y quémalos, que hagan lo mismo con todas las demás pinturas que bajaron.-Dijo Alfred mientras salía del cuarto.

-Sí Señor- El sirviente asintió y procedió a seguir la orden. Alfred salió de su cuarto y por primera vez en esos cuatro días, se fijó en las demás puertas que había en el pasillo, específicamente en una que estaba entreabierta, la más cercana a su cuarto.

-¿Sabes de quién es esa habitación?- Le preguntó al sirviente llamado Oliver.

-Era la habitación del joven Arthur, sus retratos también ya han sido retirados de las paredes, listos para que usted disponga de ellos.

-Muy bien, sigue con tu trabajo- Y diciendo esto entró lentamente a la habitación del ex príncipe. No pudo evitar que una chispa de curiosidad lo inundara.

La verdad es que no era muy diferente de la de Scott cuando entró por primera vez. Estaba la gran y hermosa cama con dosel, las ostentosas cortinas azules y los hermosos muebles tallados a mano, aunque observando mejor, era diferente en unos cuantos detalles. En la mesita de café que se hallaba al frente de la cama, había libros apilados ordenadamente, acompañándolos, había un hermoso juego de té, de seguro, hecho de la porcelana más fina del país. Hermosos floreros adornaban la habitación, e incluso se podía percibir un embriagante aroma a té y rosas.

Alfred miró curioso la habitación y se preguntó si alguien habría entrado desde que él llego al castillo, entonces su mirada se posó en las pinturas que estaban recargadas al pie de la cama, igual que las de Scott con marco dorado con imágenes de los Kirkland.

Saco su pequeña daga de bolsillo y sin vacilaciones se abalanzó sobre el primer cuadro donde un Arthur de nueve años sonreía inocentemente al lado de la Reina Margaret embarazada, ambos muy elegantes, la reina estaba sentada en un hermoso sillón con un vestido blanco y Arthur a su lado de pie, con una mano sobre el respaldo de la silla, con su trajecito blanco se veía realmente adorable y principesco.

Cuando hubo terminado pasó al segundo cuadro, en él salía toda la familia, de hecho era idéntico al que había en su cuarto. Rasgó los rostros de todos y con eso quedó satisfecho.

Pero al llegar al último cuadro, algo lo detuvo a observarlo. El rostro de Arthur era el único protagonista, la ausencia de cualquier rasgo infantil le hizo saber que ésta era la pintura más reciente del chico, se podía apreciar sólo su torso con una chaqueta blanca elegante llena de medallas. A pesar de sólo mostrar la parte superior de su cuerpo, tenía una pose galante y su traje le hacía ver realmente varonil y atractivo, bueno, más de lo que ya era. Alfred se puso a pensar que si él tuviera ropa de ese estilo, seguro se vería mucho mejor que Arthur.

Estaba listo para pasar el cuchillo por el lienzo, pero entonces llevó su mirada a la del retrato. Vaya, tenía que admitir que el pintor tenía un gran talento, los ojos del retrato eran casi iguales a los del Arthur verdadero.

Arthur, el príncipe vencido que a pesar de su situación tenía una mirada llena de determinación, orgullo y rebeldía. Una mirada casi igual a la de él. Inconscientemente se inclinó más hacia el retrato, como si este le pudiera decir lo que Arthur de carne y huesos estuviera pensando. No lo iba a negar, el príncipe había mostrado verdadera valentía y amor al aceptar humillarse por su hermano, claro, él haría lo mismo.

Entonces tal vez, Arthur y él no eran tan diferentes después de todo. Los dos estaban dispuestos a anteponer a su familia sobre ellos mismos, a velar por el bienestar ajeno. Un pensamiento nuevo cruzó su mente. Si esto era verdad, quizá Arthur, no era tan malo como su abuelo decía. Porque si Arthur se parecía a él, no podía ser malo ¿o sí? Porque, bueno, él no era malo, no quería venganza, sólo buscaba justicia para su familia. ¿De verdad Arthur no sabía nada acerca del asesinato del Rey Abraham? ¿Scott y su padre también lo ignorarína? Cómo un relámpago una idea brilló por unos segundos, pero luego se apagó.

Entonces… quizás había juzgado mal a los Kirkland.

Alfred se quedó viendo esos ojos verdes que tanto le odiaban.

Ojos rebeldes.

Ojos fieros.

Profundos…

Brillantes…

Hermosos.

-¿Alfred?- El pobre chico dio un saltito por el susto, volteando a ver a Gilbert- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué acaso nunca puedes tocar la puerta?- Dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por el hilo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

-Mmmm no creo que rasgar los retratos de los Kirkland califique como comportamiento maduro Alfred.

-Lo sé, sólo quería relajarme un poco.

-Vaya forma de relajarte- Dijo Gilbert riendo- Espero que nunca te "relajes" con un retrato mío.

-No te preocupes, si me dieran ganas de hacerlo, lo haría con el de carne y hueso- Dijo Alfred siguiendo la broma de Gilbert señalando su cuchillo.

-Entonces me aseguraré de hacer bien mi trabajo.

-Sí, deberías- Contestó Alfred riendo- y bueno ¿para qué me buscabas?- Y el rostro de Gilbert se puso serio, se pasó una mano por su blanco cabello y suspiró.

-Alfred, nos han llegado reportes de ataques a grupos de vigilancia en el centro de Germania. Alguien está matando a nuestros hombres.- Alfred también se puso serio y pensó por un momento.

-¿Crees… que sea alguno de ellos?

-No solo uno, de hecho Ludwig cree que son los tres. Las huellas que dejan a su paso dicen que son por lo menos siete personas. Además no se encontró a ningún hombre con vida, tienen que ser ellos Alfred.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que enviar más hombres a los caminos principales, no podemos permitir que lleguen aquí- Dijo saliendo del cuarto junto a Gilbert. Cuando salieron, Alfred vio a Oliver entrar y lo detuvo de un brazo, el chico se quedó esperando por lo que le iba decir, pero podía ver vacilación en los ojos de Alfred hasta que por fin habló- Saca sólo los dos cuadros que están rasgados, yo mismo me desharé del de Arthur ¿de acuerdo?- Oliver asintió y entro a la recámara.

Antes de seguir a Gilbert, Alfred miro ligeramente el cuadro, preguntándose de donde habían salido esos pensamientos de que Arthur se parecía a él. Eso era una total estupidez. Eran totalmente diferentes. Su abuelo le había dicho que no confiara en ellos y él no tenía ninguna razón para pensar lo contrario. Caminó en dirección a Gilbert y los dos doblaron en una esquina del pasillo.

En la habitación del príncipe, el cuadro de Arthur yacía intacto, sin ningún rasguño de la navaja de Alfred. Después de todo, no había terminado su "conversación" con la pintura, se dijo.

* * *

Eurasia era el reino más grande de todo el mundo y sin duda, también el más diverso. Su flora y fauna variaba considerablemente, al igual que sus climas dependiendo de cada una de sus provincias, desde las cálidas playas en Hispania, hasta las frías montañas en Rossiya.

El país era tan grande que la familia gobernante tenía que designar a tres hombres de su entera confianza para que ellos administraran correctamente los recursos en las tres grandes regiones en las que se dividía Eurasia; Europa, Siberia y Asia. El Rey repartía los recursos, las tierras y el dinero, y los tres señores feudales lo distribuían en sus respectivas regiones según el criterio del Rey. Es por eso que estos tres puestos se pasaban de generación en generación, porque las familias designadas desde tiempos antiguos ya conocían bien el manejo del capital, le juraban lealtad eterna al Rey y sabían lo que les pasaría si llegarán a traicionar a Eurasia.

Las tres familias feudales eran: Los Edelstein en Europa, los Braginski en Siberia y los Honda en Asia.

El puesto, como cualquier título honorífico, generalmente se heredaba al primer varón de la familia. Al candidato se le educaba diferente de sus hermanos en materias como astronomía, historia, matemáticas y teología. También se les enseñaba el arte de la pelea con la espada y el arco, ya que no sólo se necesitaban grandes conocimientos para ocupar el puesto, sino también una gran fuerza, habilidad y valentía para defender sus regiones en caso de una rebelión, o al Rey en caso de invasión.

Aunque estos señores pudieran defenderse con sus propias manos, por lo general cada uno tenía un guardaespaldas que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos, ya que los ataques a los monarcas no eran imposibles. Después de todo, estas familias eran prácticamente las más importantes después de la familia real.

Eso es lo que había llevado a Vash a su situación actual.

Su caballo galopaba a toda velocidad por entre los frondosos árboles. A su espalda, diez jinetes vestidos de negro y armados con arcos lo perseguían con persistencia y si no fuera porque estaban en sus tierras, de seguro ya lo habrían alcanzado.

De pronto, sorpresivamente frente a él se apareció otro jinete, su caballo se paró en dos patas por el susto y Vash se agarró fuertemente de las riendas, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para no caer y tiró de ellas tomando otro camino a su izquierda. ¡Demonios! tenía que volver al camino principal.

Le pisaban los talones y tuvo que empezar a zigzaguear para evitarlos.

Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Derecha.

Y de vuelta al camino principal.

-¡Más rápido! ¡Vamos!- Escuchó que empezaban a gritar los hombres detrás de él.- ¡Se está escapando!

-¡Tiren! ¡No lo dejen escapar!- Y la lluvia de flechas comenzó.

Empezó a serpentear a través de los árboles para evitarlas y perder a sus perseguidores que no tenían planeado rendirse. Bueno, el tampoco. Además ya se estaba aproximando a su destino.

Con mucho cansancio y con suerte de que ninguna flecha lo alcanzara, llegó a un estrecho páramo rodeado de vegetación y árboles enormes con forma de arco, era el lugar, entonces con todas sus fuerzas gritó _¡Ahora!_ Y unas seis personas salieron de entre la vegetación y de las ramas de los árboles disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra con perfecta puntería, provocando que los guardias cayeran de sus caballos muertos o mortalmente heridos.

Cuando ninguno de los hombres se levantó, las seis personas abandonaron sus posiciones y se acercaron a los cuerpos que yacían inertes en la tierra.

-Debemos encontrar una manera de movernos más rápido, a este paso llegaremos a Galia en años- Dijo Vash.

-Es cierto, la familia real no tiene tanto tiempo, da- Dijo un hombre alto de cabellos rubios platinados, de ojos violetas llamado Iván. El señor de Siberia.

-Lo más probable es que ya hayan sido capturados- Dijo su guardaespaldas, Natalia.

-¡Silencio! No creo que el Rey Scott se deje vencer tan fácilmente- Intervino Roderich, el elegante señor de Europa.

-Aun así, capturados o no, tenemos que llegar rápido a Galia sin ser detectados, perdemos tiempo valioso deshaciéndonos de los soldados.- Dijo Kiku Honda, el señor de Asia.

-Todos los caminos están vigilados, mientras sigamos transitando por ellos, definitivamente van a querer atraparnos.- Dijo Toris, un soldado de Iván.

-¿Entonces de que otra forma llegaremos aru?-Dijo Yao, guardaespaldas de Kiku.

-Roderich-san creo que debemos tomar las rutas antiguas.

-¡¿Cómo!?

-Las rutas antiguas, las que usaban los comerciantes para transportar sus mercancías.-Dijo Vash.

-Pero esas rutas, desaparecieron hace cientos de años, ahora deben de estar cubiertas por vegetación, sin mencionar que los caminos que pasan por las montañas deben estar en pésimas condiciones.- Contestó Roderich.

-Es que no hay otra forma mi Señor-respondió el rubio.

-Pero perderemos tiempo en tratar de encontrarlas- Dijo Kiku.

-No precisamente

-¿A qué te refieres Vash?

-Cuando era niño, mi padre me enseñó los caminos alternos de los comerciantes, muchos estaban en muy mal estado, algunos eran intransitables, mientras sigamos en Germania, será imposible cruzarlos, pero cuando lleguemos a Helvetia podemos tomarlos.

-Supongo que entonces tendremos que seguir tomando los caminos principales, exponiéndonos a los soldados.-Dijo Roderich.

-Sí mi Señor, pero queda poco para llegar a Helvetia, cuando lo hagamos podremos viajar sin tener que preocuparnos de que nos ataquen.

-Si es la única manera de llegar más rápido, supongo que no tenemos opción.

-Entonces, vámonos.-Dijo Iván.

Y con eso, los siete treparon a sus caballos y continuaron su camino hacia Helvetia.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que no se hayan dormido. Johan es Holanda.

Apenas estoy cayendo en cuenta que los nombres de algunas de las "provincias" de Eurasia no están explicados, procuro buscar en la historia de los países y pongo sus nombres antiguos, o los nombres de las tribus que habitaban sus regiones, o sus nombres en su idioma natal, que quede claro que son el mismo territorio sólo que con nombre diferente, entonces las provincias vendrían siendo:

Britania – Gran Bretaña

Galia – Francia

Hispania – España

Rossiya – Rusia

Germania – Alemania

Helvetia – Suiza y Liechtenstein.

Y perdonen por los tres nombres tan simples de las regiones de Eurasia, se me hizo más sencillo de esta manera. Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Chapter 5

Me alegra saber que les gusta mi fic, por lo menos a algunos cuantos. Agradezco sus reviews de todo corazón. El capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores, espero que no les moleste. Ahora aqui la nueva actualización! Disfrútenla

**DISCLAIMER**:LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5:

**INCERTIDUMBRE**

* * *

Ludwig se encontraba en el comedor real absolutamente sólo leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrado que no notó una presencia que salió de la cocina y se paró frente él, del otro lado de la mesa. Sólo despegó los ojos del libro cuando escuchó la silla ser arrastrada, entonces vio al chico que muchas veces les llevaba los platos a la mesa sentarse frente a él, con los codos sobre ella y la cabeza sobre las manos.

-¡Ciao! ¿Cómo estás ve? – Habló el chico a él, pero Ludwig sólo se le quedo mirando con cautela.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Feliciano Vargas.

-Um…Buenos días- Y por un momento Ludwig se calló, pensando si dar su nombre o no- Soy Ludwig.-Dijo por fin para no parecer maleducado.

-Mucho gusto Ludwig ¿Eres de Germania verdad?

-Ahhh… Ja- Contestó con cautela.

-¡Qué bien! lo supe por tu acento ve. Mi abuelito Cesar tenía un amigo que también era de Germania, se conocían desde niños y eran muy buenos amigos, pero era muy serio…

-…

-¿Es cierto que los germanos no sonríen?

-Ah ¿Perdón?

-Bueno, es que mi fratello dice eso, no le caen muy bien, yo no sé porque si nunca nos han hecho nada malo, pero yo creo que más bien les tiene miedo.- Dijo Feliciano con una sonrisita.- Dice que son malos, pero yo no lo creo, ¿tú no eres malo verdad?- Dijo ahora con rostro curioso.

-Disculpa, no sé a qué te refieras con malo, pero yo soy una persona decente y educada bajo las buenas costumbres.

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ayudar a Alfred a hacer todas esas cosas, a encerrar al Rey Scott y secuestrar al señor Arthur.

-Yo… sólo hago lo que creo correcto. –Contestó Ludwig un poco incómodo.

-Pero eso no es correcto, ellos son personas buenas, nunca han hecho nada malo. Deberías darte cuenta que lo que hace Alfred no está bien. Solo las personas malas hacen ese tipo de cosas.-Dijo Feliciano en tono decepcionado.

-Alfred no es una persona mala… él solo, tuvo una vida difícil… -suspiro- es complicado.- Dijo Ludwig calmadamente.

-¿Por qué es complicado?- Y Ludwig se sorprendió a la pregunta.

-Bueno… porque… -Pero se calló, sin una respuesta decente para dar. Porque era verdad, no sabía cómo explicarlo y aún más importante, no debía.

-¡Feli! ¿Quisieras por favor venir a la cocina? ¡Hermano Francis te necesita!- Pero la voz del cocinero lo salvo de la pregunta y Feliciano se levantó de su asiento.

-Me tengo que ir Ludwig, me gusto platicar contigo ve ¡Nos vemos después!- Dijo Feliciano mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ludwig sólo se le quedó viendo al chico mientras regresaba a la cocina. Se preguntó si no fue imprudente haber abierto la boca. Bueno, aunque no es como si le hubiera dicho al chico los planes de Alfred. Regresó su mirada al libro dispuesto a seguir leyendo, pero no pudo evitar volver su mirada en la dirección en la que Feliciano se fue. Suspiró y de nuevo se enfocó en su libro. _Que chico tan raro._

* * *

Arthur estaba cansado. Definitivamente trabajar en las caballerizas no era lo mismo que trabajar en la cocina. Bueno, aunque tampoco era lo mismo que entrenar. Y no le llegaba a los talones a hacerlo con Scott. Bueno, no iba a comparar, estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio por horas, así que en realidad no le molestaba cargar y transportar cosas. Pero también contaba mucho el entorno en el que lo hacía. No entrenaba bajo el sofocante sol, rodeado de moscas y mosquitos que se lo comían vivo, con un olor desagradable en el ambiente.

Pero no iba a quejarse, claro que no, no pensaba darle ese gusto a Alfred. Además no era una chica delicada ni un niño mimado, era un hombre trabajador e iba a demostrarle que no le importaba ensuciarse las manos. Había estado limpiando las sillas de montar, llevando los sacos de comida, y lavando las ventanas de las caballerizas. No había tenido oportunidad de estar con los caballos y se alegró mucho cuando le toco alimentarlos y darles agua. Entro a la primera y sonrió cuando vio a Pegaso, el caballo que hace no mucho le regalo a su hermana. Era realmente hermoso, a ella le había encantado por su color blanco, sus tonalidades rosas y sus ojos marrones, por eso el accedió a dárselo.

-Hola Pegaso ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Arthur mientras acariciaba el cuello del hermoso caballo.- Tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien- El caballo relinchó- sí, yo también extraño a Penélope, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien.

Pasó al siguiente cubículo con un balde agua y abrió la puerta emocionado. Ahí estaba su amado caballo pura sangre. Era su caballo predilecto. Destinado sólo para él. Burmese era un gran corredor y poseía una gran elegancia con su hermoso con su color tostado. Lo quería mucho, era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hola Burmese, querido amigo, me alegra que estés bien- Arthur abrazó a su caballo mientras acariciaba parte de su lomo.

-Alfred te envió aquí a trabajar, no a platicar con los caballos- Habló una voz profunda a sus espaldas, Arthur se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada intimidante de Johan.- Será mejor que dejes de holgazanear de una buena vez.

Arthur frunció el ceño y regresó a su caballo, ignorándolo a propósito. Pero sintió un jalón en su brazo y al voltear vio a Johan mirándolo enojado- Empieza, AHORA.- Y lo empujó a donde contra un poste de madera.

Arthur sólo pudo quejarse en voz baja. Vaya que este tipo era un patán ¿por qué tuvieron que mandarlo a él? Mathías le caía mejor. Por lo menos él no lo trataba taaaan mal, de hecho apenas lo tocaba e incluso una que otra vez iniciaba una conversación casual, bueno Mathías hablaba y hablaba y él sólo escuchaba.

Johan le dio una última mirada y fue a sentarse en un banco que se hallaba fuera de las caballerizas a una distancia no muy larga de los tres hombres que trabajaban.

-Arthur…- Escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre. Volteó y se encontró a Antonio hablándole.- Psss Arthur- Antonio lo llamaba con la mano.

Disimuladamente se acercó a él, sintiendo la mirada de Johan sobre él. Agarró un saco de alfalfa, haciendo como si lo estuviera vaciando.

-¿Qué pasa Antonio?- Susurró también.

-Eli me dijo que quiere hablar contigo, se trata de tu hermano.

-¿Qué, le paso algo? ¿Cómo está?

-Tranquilo Arthur, tu hermano está bien, Eli le lleva la comida todos los días, no tienes de que preocuparte, sus heridas ya prácticamente están curadas.

-¿Entonces de que quiere hablar Eli?

-No lo se, sólo me dijo que te dijera y que dejes tu ventana abierta esta noche, ella entrará por ahí-

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso está loca? Como puede pensar hacer eso, alguien la puede ver y se meterá en problemas, sin decir que no es propio de una dama.- Antonio sólo alzo una ceja incrédulo ante lo último que Arthur dijo.- En tal caso, debería ser yo quien vaya a verla.

-Amm… no creo que eso sea posible Arthur, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ese tipo espantoso- Antonio señalo a Johan- no te quita los ojos de encima y por si no lo sabías, en la noche dos guardias custodian tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Si eso era verdad, no se había dado cuenta para nada.

-Si Arthur, llegan después de que entras y se van poco antes de que salgas, los he visto y Lovino también. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero la ventana no es muy grande, Eli puede entrar con facilidad, pero no creo que pase lo mismo contigo.- Lo señaló Antonio.

Arthur por inercia bajo su mirada a su cuerpo, si bien era delgado, también poseía un cuerpo bien definido gracias a la esgrima, las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y la equitación, no de forma exagerada, pero su cuerpo de diecinueve años tenía los suficientes músculos en su abdomen y las piernas para atorarse en la pequeña ventana de su casa.

-De acuerdo, si la vez, dile que tenga todo el cuidado que pueda ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Arthur, pero no te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace.- Antonio le guiñó un ojo y después pareció acordarse de algo.- Oye ya es hora del almuerzo, ven, vamos a comer. ¡Lovi trae la canasta!

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así! ¡¿Acaso tienes estiércol en vez de cerebro?!- Gritó el mayor de los Vargas mientras se acercaba a ellos con una canasta.

-Hahahaha Lovi, eres muy gracioso- contestó Antonio mientras reía.

Y Arthur no pudo recordar un poco el pasado mientras estos dos discutían, bueno Lovino discutía y Antonio sólo se reía, siempre había sido así. Se golpeó mentalmente por permitir que este loco hispano le diera su primer beso cuando eran niños. ¡Puaj! ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ojala la idiotez no sea contagiosa, pensaba mientras se lavaba las manos.

Johan sólo los miraba atentamente mientras fumaba de su pipa y veía a los tres hombres sacar alimentos de la canasta.

* * *

_Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba soñando por dos razones; en primer lugar, se encontraba en el hermoso jardín del palacio con gigantes y frondosos árboles, arbustos llenos de flores de distintos colores, predominando sobre todo el azul, el color representativo de Eurasia. Había también un camino empedrado que serpenteaba a través del inmenso campo llegando hasta la entrada del bosque, al lado del camino y desperdigadas en zonas estratégicas yacían bancas hermosamente talladas en mármol blanco, combinando a la perfección con las flores de alrededor. Como detalle elegante había algunas estatuas de figuras humanas, también de mármol que adornaban el jardín, eran las representaciones de reyes y reinas pasados o tal vez un héroe de alguna historia épica, tenían sus rostros tallados tan cuidadosamente que uno podría pensar que estaban vivas. Este era el hermoso jardín que tanto amaba, en el que pasaba sus días de niñez divirtiéndose alegremente en compañía de su madre. Recordó con tristeza que en la actualidad se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto, no podría estar más lejos de ese pequeño paraíso. _

_La segunda razón lo sorprendió, porque enfrente de él había un niño vestido con ropas finas montando a caballo, riendo mientras el potro blanco cabalgaba lentamente. Si, sólo en un sueño podría verse a sí mismo cuando tenía once años, mientras que es su cruel realidad ya estaba por encima de los setenta. Era un recuerdo nostálgico y feliz a la vez._

_-Maximilian - Escuchó que llamaba una voz que no había escuchado en muchos años, pero que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Su "yo" joven detuvo el paso del caballo y volteó hacia donde un hombre rubio de ojos azules lo esperaba._

_Maximilian adulto sonrió y su pecho se agitó al ver al hombre que se dirigía hacia el niño. Su padre. Abraham Jones. El Rey de Eurasia._

_-Buenas tardes padre, me alegra que ya esté de vuelta en casa- Dijo el niño con mucho respeto y cariño a la vez. _

_-A mí también me alegra estar por fin en casa hijo.- le sonrió el hombre_

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje padre? ¿Visitaste muchos lugares? ¡Por favor cuéntamelo todo!- Dijo el niño con emoción y curiosidad. _

_-Tranquilo hijo, no te preocupes, te lo contaré todo, pero antes hay algo importante, quiero que conozcas a alguien.-Dijo Abraham sonriéndole a su hijo._

_Maximilian veía como su versión joven y su padre platicaban sintiendo una calidez expandirse en su pecho. Recordaba esos tiempos con mucho amor y devoción, eran sin duda, uno de sus mayores tesoros, en esos tiempos reinaba la paz, la dicha y la inocencia. Era la época cuando era feliz y la bondad aún existía en su corazón, sin rastro de amargura y rencor, como ahora._

_Su sonrisa de pronto se borró cuando Abraham le presentó a Maximilian las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban, un hombre rubio, alto, de ojos azules, con una cejas que el pequeño Maximilian habría definido como "graciosas", con una sonrisa amable en la boca, pero que él sabía era totalmente hipócrita. Lo acompañaba un joven que se parecía mucho a él, mismo cabello, mismas cejas, a excepción de unos ojos intensamente verdes, el chico parecía rozar los quince años y sonreía como su padre. Sí. Los recordaba a ambos. Y los odiaba. Maldecía el día en que los conoció._

_-Maximilian, te presentó a William Kirkland, él será mi nuevo guardia real._

_-Es un placer conocerlo señor Kirkland- Maximilian se inclinó cortésmente._

_-El placer es todo mío su Alteza- respondió William al tiempo que se hincaba, mientras su hijo hacía lo mismo._

_-Y él es Allistor Kirkland, el hijo de William._

_-Su Alteza- Dijo el adolescente inclinando la cabeza._

_-Es un placer joven Allistor- Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca y demostrando su educación._

_-Maximilian, la familia Kirkland vivirá en el castillo de ahora en adelante, así que espero que seas amable con Allistor._

_-No se preocupe por eso su Majestad, estoy seguro que Allistor y el joven Maximilian se llevarán muy bien, ¿no es así hijo?_

_-Por supuesto papá, yo cuidaré muy bien del príncipe y seremos los mejores amigos-Dijo Allistor sonriendo._

_Si claro, los mejores amigos. Sucio traidor. Pensaba Maximilian viendo como los cuatro seguían hablando mientras entraban al castillo. No podían verlo, pero él a ellos sí. Después de todo lo que pasó, se preguntaba porque ese día que conoció a los Kirkland no vio sus máscaras, sus negras intenciones, el plan que cosechaban a sus espaldas. Y ahora que lo veía todo desde un ángulo diferente se golpeó así mismo por no haber visto lo que en estos momentos le parecía obvio. Apretó sus puños, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan tonto e ingenuo, al igual que su padre, por haber confiado en esos dos. _

-… ¡abuelo!...- Escuchó una voz a lo lejos-… ¡abuelo!- se iba acercando cada vez más.-… ¡abuelo!- Gritó la voz y él se despertó de golpe. Se restregó los ojos para enfocar bien y miró a todos lados en busca de la voz. Vio a su nieto menor, tan parecido a Alfred, que venía corriendo de la casa hacia el pequeño jardín trasero, donde él se encontraba.

-¿Matthew?…Matthew, tranquilo hijo, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al ver la cara roja de su nieto por el esfuerzo.

-Es Alfred…por fin… hay noticias de él-Dijo Matthew entrecortadamente por la carrera.

-¿Alfred?... ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Dios, gracias! ¡Por un momento pensé que lo habían matado, pero dime que pasó!- Dijo nervioso y emocionado.

-Llegó una carta desde Eurasia, aquí esta abuelo.- Dijo Matthew entregándole el papel a su abuelo. Maximilian abrió la carta sin poder evitar que sus manos temblaran, se colocó sus lentes y comenzó a leerla. Matthew sólo veía a su abuelo, con los ojos yendo y viniendo por entre los renglones de la carta. No se atrevió interrumpirlo hasta que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Maximilian terminó de leerla y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo? ¿Son buenas noticias? ¿Cómo esta Alfred?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Alfred lo ha logrado… Los Kirkland han caído.-Dijo Maximilian con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, no podría estar más orgulloso de su nieto.

El plan salió a la perfección.

* * *

En la habitación principal del castillo, entre las sábanas, un cuerpo se removía con frustración por su estado. Era ya de media noche y hasta ahora, Alfred no había podido conciliar el sueño. Para su malestar, lo que le dijo Arthur ayer no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, y para peor, había sonado igual que su padre. Era por eso que no podía dormir, el recuerdo de sus padres decepcionados de él le inundó la cabeza. Creía que ya lo había superado, pero de veces en cuando lo recordaba, y le dolía. Ahora el estúpido de Arthur le hizo pensar en la familia que abandono por seguir el camino de su abuelo.

Alfred volteo su cuerpo y se quedó viendo el techo de la cama, fastidiado de no poder dormir, miro hacia la ventana a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con la luna. No tenía caso, no iba a poder dormir. Se levantó de la gran cama y se dirigió a la ventana, se paró enfrente de ella y observo hacia el exterior. La ventana daba a los hermosos jardines reales llenos de flores, arbustos y árboles. Luego levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a la luna. Con la mente en blanco.

Se quedó más o menos unos quince minutos en esa posición, entonces suspiró y decidió volver a la cama, pero su mirada bajo a la izquierda y se encontró con un cuadro. El que él mismo, sin saber muy bien porque, había guardado con recelo. Lo volteó y el rostro de Arthur lo saludó. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué crees que creería en tu palabra?-Preguntó, pero nadie le respondió.- No haría nada de esto si no tuviera una buena razón.-Silencio- No es egoísmo, venganza tampoco, es justicia, solamente quiero recuperar lo que tu familia le arrebato a la mía.- Volvió a mirar al exterior.- No espero que lo entiendas, ninguno de ustedes. No saben por todo lo que mi familia tuvo que pasar.

Volteó una vez más a mirar la imagen del príncipe mientras trataba de justificar sus acciones, pero a pesar de estar seguro que tenía razón, su pecho seguía teniendo un leve atisbo de molestia y no sabía porque.

-Además mi abuelo nunca me mentiría, él es solo una víctima y ustedes los culpables.- Frunció el ceño, por alguna razón sentía que esos ojos lo observaban detenidamente aunque no estuvieran vivos. Optó por voltear el cuadro y regresar a la cama. Tal vez mañana, iría a la biblioteca a buscar en unos cuantos libros, sólo por curiosidad.

* * *

El nombre de Burmese (el caballo de Arthur) lo puse, porque leí que así se llama el caballo de la Reina Elizabeth.

De verdad que soy mala para los títulos de los capítulos. Puff.

OK, gracias por seguir leyendo y si dejan muchos reviews Alfred tendrá fap fap fap con el verdadero Arthur. JAJAJAJAJA. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello chicos! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, cada uno de ellos significa mucho para mi, gracias a los que siguen mi historia o la mandan a Favoritos, todos mis esfuerzos por escribir son para ustedes.

**DISCLAIMER:**LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6:

**LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en la hermosa ciudad de Mont- Royal, en la parte sureste de la provincia de Kanata, eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y aunque el sol ya estaba en el horizonte, podía sentirse el fresco en las calles.

En un pequeño local, un señor bien abrigado salía de la calidez de la panadería hacía el frío del exterior. La panadería era su última parada y ahora se dirigía casa, llevaba en sus brazos queso, leche, huevos y pan recién horneado para el desayuno. Caminaba lento disfrutando del sol de la mañana y de la tranquilidad de las calles a esta hora, no aceleraba el paso porque sabía que a su esposa no le urgían las cosas que llevaba.

Caminó por las agradables calles de la zona norte de la ciudad, viendo las casas y la gente que lo rodeaba, no tardaría mucho en llegar a casa. Recorrió unas seis cuadras y dobló esquinas, hasta que en una de ellas por fin pudo divisar el humilde barrio en el que vivía. Se iba acercando a casa cuando vio a su vecina de enfrente, una señora mayor que barría la acera de su entrada.

-¡Buenos días señora Russo!-Saludo. La susodicha subió la mirada y al verlo sonrió cálidamente.

-Buenos días señor Jones- Él le respondió con una sonrisa y entró a su casa. Al abrir la puerta vio en el piso el correo, se inclinó a recogerlo y se dispuso a quitarse su abrigo.

-¡Ya volví Belle!- Gritó en dirección a la cocina.

-Si amor, ¿puedes traer las cosas por favor?- le respondió una voz femenina.

-Si claro… vaya que hace frió haya afuera.- Respondió el hombre mientras entraba en la cocina, dejaba las cosas en la mesa y besaba en la mejilla a su mujer.- Llegó el correo, ¿quieres verlo? Creo que una carta es de Rosalie.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Desde hace días estaba esperando que me escribiera, de seguro es para decirme que ya se comprometió con John, creo que va a pedirnos que seamos sus padrinos ¿no te importa verdad?

-Mientras no diga que viene a visitarnos todo está bien para mí- Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-¡Aaron! ¿Por qué eres malo con mi hermana?- Dijo Belle cariñosamente.

-Porque ella es mala conmigo- Aaron se defendió riendo.- Ella empezó cuando le dijo a tu madre que extravié a su gato.- Y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Hay Dios! que voy hacer con ustedes dos. - Kate alzó sus manos pidiendo ayuda al cielo.- Bueno, el desayuno estará en unos momentos- Y se volteó a seguir cocinando.

Aaron salió dela cocina mientras revisaba las cartas que habían llegado, la de su cuñada la dejo en la mesita de café para que su esposa la leyera. Pero la otra lo intrigó porque no tenía nombre, sólo decía que venía de la provincia de Galia, en Eurasia.

Se sorprendió por el remitente, no tenían ningún conocido en Eurasia, mucho menos en Galia ¿quién les habría mandado una carta desde ahí? Curioso abrió el sobre con cuidado, sacó la hoja, la desdobló, y la empezó a leer…

_Estimado Padre:_

Esa letra apresurada la conocía muy bien. Y La extrañaba. Sonrió y empezó a leer con más avidez al darse cuenta quien la había escrito, pero conforme iba avanzando su sonrisa se empezó a borrar y un gesto de angustia, decepción y preocupación adorno sus facciones.

Terminó de leer la carta pálido como un fantasma, sin dejar de mirarla colocó una mano en su frente de forma cansada y acongojada.

_-_Alfred… ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

"_El Rey Abraham Thomas Jones Lincoln, también llamado el Rey Libertador fue el único hijo del Rey Benjamin Jones y la duquesa Mary Lincoln. Nació el 12 de febrero en la capital de Britania, Londinium. La duquesa Mary dio a luz al príncipe Abraham en el Palacio Residencial de La Torre Blanca. Durante toda su niñez fue educado de forma privada en el palacio, bajo la tutela del Consejero Real Andrei Stoica. _

_Cuando tenía dieciocho años se enlistó en la Fuerzas Armadas de Eurasia, logrando obtener su título de teniente tan sólo tres años después. Durante la Guerra Negra comandó al segundo Escuadrón de Infantería contra las fuerzas del Emperador Ramsés II, logrando así obtener la victoria sobre el emperador y ayudando al legítimo heredero de Sahra a recuperar el trono, acabando con la tiranía de Ramsés II. De ahí obtuvo su nombre de "El Príncipe Libertador", que pocos años después se convertiría en "El Rey Libertador". Después de la Guerra Negra, los lazos de Eurasia con Sahra se hicieron muy estrechos, convirtiéndose en aliados en comercio y guerras._

_Su Ceremonia de Reconocimiento la llevó a cabo a los veintitrés años, ya que tuvo que ser aplazada por los conflictos bélicos que Eurasia tenía con el reino de Amerrique…"_

Alfred leía la historia de uno de sus antepasados sentado en una mesa de la enorme biblioteca. Suspiró, esos datos ya los conocía a la perfección, no los había aprendido de un libro sino de una fuente mucho mejor, su abuelo Maximilian. Él le había hecho aprenderse la historia de los Jones mientras lo educaba, aunque a Alfred no le gustaba mucho estudiar tenía que hacerlo como "futuro rey". Además, lo que estaba buscando era un dato en específico, así que prefirió saltarse unos párrafos.

"_Cuando tenía treinta y nueve años, pocos meses después de haber nombrado a William Kirkland como su guardia personal, el Rey Abraham tuvo que partir en un viaje a la capital de Rossiya, Moskvá, junto a su consejero real para discutir asuntos políticos con el señor feudal Dmitri Braginski. Se hospedo en la hacienda Tsarítsino junto con su esposa, la Reina Catharina y su hijo, el príncipe Maximilian. _

_En el tercer día de visita el Rey sufrió un ataque de un grupo armado mientras daba un paseo con su esposa en los jardines de la propiedad. El Rey y la Reina resultaron ilesos gracias a la intervención del Guardia Kirkland, resultando los seis agresores muertos. El Rey Abraham no le dio importancia al ataque, así que no se siguió ningún tipo de investigación para conocer a los culpables._

_Una semana después del ataque, el Rey Abraham fue encontrado muerto en la habitación que ocupaba en la hacienda. No se encontró ningún indicio de lesión en su cuerpo o en la habitación, así que los doctores reales diagnosticaron que el Rey había fallecido por un ataque al corazón, de los cuales se sabía, había sido víctima los últimos cinco años. Los funerales se celebraron en el Palacio de La Torre Blanca en Londinium, durante nueve días se llevaron a cabo las misas de velación en la privacidad del Palacio._

_Al morir el Rey y no tener heredero viable para ocupar el trono, ya que su unigénito sólo tenía once años, se decidió nombrar a un Rey provisional hasta que el Príncipe Maximilian tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar la corona, quedando como candidatos el Consejero Real, Andrei Stoica y el Guardia Real, William Kirkland, ambos totalmente preparados, con línea de sangre noble y de la total confianza del difunto Rey Abraham, dignos del cargo._

_Finalmente los tres señores feudales y la Reina Catharina estuvieron de acuerdo en nombrar a William Kirkland como el nuevo Rey. Stoica, en desacuerdo con la decisión tomada, dejó el cargo de Consejero Real, siendo tomado por su hijo menor Ciprian Stoica.__La Ceremonia de Reconocimiento y la Coronación se llevaron a cabo al mismo tiempo, donde el Libro de los Reyes aceptó el nombre de William Kirkland. El nombramiento del nuevo Rey fue apresurado por el temor de una invasión y para que la Reina y el Príncipe estuvieran a salvo. _

_Pero un año después, el 16 de mayo hubo un ataque a La Torre Blanca en donde la Reina Catharina y el Príncipe Maximilian fueron secuestrados y asesinados, estallando con esto la segunda Guerra Civil en la historia de Eurasia. La Guerra duró cuatro años dejando como saldo, hambre, pobreza y la casta de los Jones totalmente extinta._

_Entonces la familia Kirkland pasó a convertirse en la nueva casta regente de Eurasia, con el Rey William George Kirkland Windsor dando fin a la guerra junto con el nuevo Príncipe Allistor Henry Kirkland Windsor…"_

Era lo mismo, todos los libros que había visto hasta el momento decían lo mismo, puras mentiras. Cansado ya de leer la misma historia se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Miró los siete libros que había tomado de los estantes y suspiró. Mejor salía a tomar un poco de aire.

Y sabía exactamente a donde quería ir.

* * *

Arthur acababa de alimentar a todos los caballos y ahora estaba cepillando el pelo de un hermoso pura sangre negro, el caballo estaba relajado, se notaba que disfrutaba de los cuidados de Arthur. El rubio estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de sentir los ojos de Johan en él.

-Será mejor que cuides bien de Spirit. Si le llegas hacer algo te lo haré pagar caro.- Volteó al oír a Alfred y lo vio junto a Johan

-¿Spirit?-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Mi caballo, tonto - Alfred movió la cabeza señalando al equino negro que Arthur cepillaba.-Trátalo bien.

-Mph… Yo nunca dañaría a un animal indefenso, mucho menos a un caballo, no voy a tratarlo mal sólo porque es tuyo, no soy tan inmaduro, además, el pobre ya tiene suficiente con que seas su dueño.- Alfred sólo rió.

-Johan, puedes ir a tomar un descanso o almorzar, yo vigilare al prisionero.- El mencionado asintió y se levantó, ocupando Alfred su lugar en el banco cerca de Arthur.

El silencio reinó entre los dos cuando Johan se fue, hasta que unos minutos después Arthur lo rompió.

-No entiendo porque tienes que mandarme a tus lacayos a vigilarme todo el tiempo, no voy a escapar, te di mi palabra.

-Y yo no veo razón para confiar en ti cejas, entiende que no eres un invitado ni nada por el estilo, tu aquí eres solo un esclavo, menos que nada, así que acostúmbrate a eso.- Alfred dijo con indiferencia.- Y otra cosa, esos hombres a los que llamas "lacayos" son mis amigos y los vas a respetar, ellos tienen mucho más honor que tú.

-Primero… tengo un nombre, es Arthur no "cejas" y en segundo, si hay alguien que no conoce de honor ese eres tú y te advierto…

-Shhhh, si vas a empezar con tus sermones mejor ahórrate saliva y cállate, no quiero oír tu palabrería.

Arthur rodó los ojos pero siguió cepillando a Spirit sin decir nada, estaba de buen humor como para empezar una discusión con el otro rubio. Si alguien que no los conociera estuviera con ellos, describiría la atmósfera y el silencio como incómodo, pero para ellos era un gran paso, ya que aunque no paraban de insultarse y escupirse veneno, por lo menos ya no había agresión física.

-Es muy hermoso ¿verdad?- Arthur volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres al caballo?

-No, a ti. –Dijo Alfred con burla y Arthur alzó una ceja.- Por supuesto que al caballo idiota.

-Sí, es muy hermoso, se ve fuerte y de buen linaje.

-Como su dueño.- Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa arrogante y Arthur soltó una carcajada burlona.- Vaya, quien imaginaría que conoces la risa.

-Y quien imaginaría que sabes usar el sarcasmo.- Ahora fue el turno de Alfred de carcajearse mientras Arthur sólo lo miraba raro.

Cuando Alfred terminó de reír se paró del banco y se dirigió a su caballo, tomo un cepillo y copio la acción de Arthur del lado contrario.

El silencio volvió unos momentos… hasta que el príncipe habló.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a mantenernos cautivos?- Preguntó Arthur. Alfred se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé, hasta que se me la gana- Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, sin siquiera despegar los ojos de su acción- No lo he pensado.

-Supongo que tampoco me dirás que harás con nosotros cuando te canses de tenernos como prisioneros.

-Supones bien…

Silencio…

Arthur volteó a ver a Alfred disimuladamente por encima del caballo, el chico de ojos azules no lo notó, seguía ocupado con el cepillado. Entonces su mente viajó a la noche anterior, cuando Eli lo había visitado.

"_Arthur, el Señor Scott quiere verte, tenemos que encontrar una manera para que te encuentres con el"_

Sonrió. Ella dijo "tenemos", ósea que no iba a dejar sólo a Arthur, de verdad que esa mujer estaba loca, y la adoraba.

Pero…

Frunció el ceño, tenía que ver a Scott lo más pronto posible pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Había estado pensando en pedirle a Alfred que se lo permitiera, pero de seguro la respuesta sería negativa, así que tendría que usar sus propios medios para hacerlo.

…

Qué problema…

Primero tenía que escapar, liberar a Scott y…

Pero una bolita de paja le golpeó la frente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

...

-¡Hey! ¿Me oíste?- Preguntó Alfred frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh, Cómo?

-Te dije que Spirit ya estaba listo y tú sigues cepillando el mismo lugar desde hace cinco minutos.- Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, Alfred sonrió levemente al ver una reacción tan normal y nunca antes vista -por él - en el rostro del atractivo y normalmente serio joven. -Deja de soñar y ensilla mi caballo.

Los siguientes minutos, mientras Arthur hacía lo que le ordenaron y Alfred lo supervisaba, se lo pasaron en silencio. Hasta que Johan regresó y Alfred montó a Spirit para, según él "ir a dar una ronda de vigilancia". Mientras, el príncipe volvió a convertirse en la presa de Johan.

…

Cuando Alfred regresó al palacio, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Había ido a las diferentes zonas donde se concentraban pequeños regimientos de sus soldados que vigilaban los caminos por si alguno de los señores feudales o guardias que hayan logrado escapar, aparecían.

Una de las cosas que Alfred le había dejado en claro a sus soldados, era que el número de muertes durante el ataque fuera el mínimo, nulo si era posible, porque a pesar de que su forma de pensar condenaba a la familia real y a quienes supuestamente habían estado detrás de la muerte de sus ancestros, no tenían por qué desquitarse con la población civil, después de todo no eran asesinos.

Fue directamente a las caballerizas a dejar a Spirit para que descansara y darle un poco de comer, después de todo había recorrido una distancia considerable, las rutas de acceso al Castillo de Ferrières.

A esta hora los caballerangos ya habían terminado su trabajo y sólo les daban una última revisión a los caballos. Pero al acercarse vio encendidas unas antorchas, así que supuso que alguien todavía estaba ahí, se acercó a la puerta de entrada, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz conocida, Arthur estaba de espaldas a él, por eso no se inmutó mientras platicaba con su amigo de cuatro patas y lo acariciaba amigablemente, por la forma en la que le hablaba, Alfred podía decir que era el dueño de ese semental.

-Tranquilo Burmese, te entiendo, tengo tantas ganas de salir a correr como tú.- ¿Burmese? Que nombre tan ridículo, sólo a alguien como Arthur se le ocurriría un nombre así. – No estés ansioso, te prometo que pronto saldremos a pasear.- _Aja_, como si lo fuera a permitir. Burmese relincho y Arthur rió. Alfred se sorprendió un poco al oír su sonrisa, era auténtica y amigable, tan diferente a la que le dio en la mañana. Era increíble como Arthur podía cambiar tan drásticamente su personalidad, tan rebelde, agresiva y venenosa con él, y tan amigable, relajada y hasta divertida con Burmese, incluso lo había visto muchas veces bromear con Antonio y Lovino. Y por un segundo se preguntó si algún día Arthur le mostraría esa faceta también a él, pero…no es como si le importara o lo deseara, solo era una pregunta hipotética. Como Arthur no parecía notar su presencia, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí tu solo? Ya es hora de que te vayas ¿no?- preguntó mientras entraba con Spirit detrás de él.

-Estoy dándole un último vistazo a los caballos, además yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amigo se haya aburrido de estar espiándome y se fuera. Mejor para mí.

-Está bien, ya que estas aquí, dale un poco de agua y comida a Spirit que está muy cansado, pero hazlo rápido Cejas.

-¿Por qué no puedes darme siquiera un poco de respeto?

-Porque no te lo mereces.

-¿De verdad crees que serás un buen rey con una actitud como esa?

-Mi actitud no tiene nada de malo, sólo estoy haciendo justicia.-Arthur resopló.

-Tu concepto de justicia está muy retorcido. A ver, contéstame una pregunta por favor. Supongamos que tus planes salen como quieres, llegas a Britania y haces la Ceremonia de Reconocimiento. ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que El Libro de Los Reyes no te acepte? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos -Si se te niega el Derecho Divino de ser Rey, ¿lo aceptarías sin protestar?

-Yo… supongo que si… respetaría esa decisión. Si el Cielo dispusiera que no soy el indicado buscaría a alguien que si lo fuera y me retiraría de la línea del trono. ¿Y tú?

-Haría lo mismo, quien soy yo para oponerme a una fuerza divina.- Pero Arthur dudaba mucho que eso llegara a pasar si hiciera la ceremonia, recordando el sueño que había tenido días atrás.

-Pero no creo que tenga que preocuparme por eso. Además no importa, si me llegaran a rechazar puedes estar seguro que no te elegirí a ti para tomar el trono, eres todavía un crío demasiado débil.- Y Arthur no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-¿Lo ves? sigues juzgándome sin saber nada de mí, no paras de subestimarme- Entonces Alfred se acercó a Arthur para verse más intimidante, después de todo era ligeramente más alto que el otro rubio, la diferencia no era mucha sólo un par de centímetros, pero para Alfred era suficiente.

-Me has dado razones para hacerlo, si quieres respeto, tendrás que encontrar una forma de ganártelo.- dijo mientras miraba a Arthur a los ojos. En la realidad, sus ojos eran mucho más brillantes que en el cuadro. Más salvajes, más profundos…Mientras Alfred estaba ocupado con la mirada de Arthur una idea llegó a su mente, pero seguida de ella vino el reclamo que Ludwig le había dado por su actitud infantil. Bueno esto no iba a calificar como infantil, sólo quería comprobar algo, nada más. Así que en un movimiento rápido, Alfred tomó la muñeca de Arthur con fuerza, con la otra mano su cuello y lo empujó hacia una pared. En su camino tiraron una cubeta de agua y pisaron varios cepillos. Arthur cerró los ojos instintivamente por el impacto, pero cuando los abrió, se encontró con esos ojos azules que lo desafiaban.

Alfred se daba el lujo de sonreír arrogantemente sabiendo lo que pasaría, ya antes había vencido a Arthur y todo terminaba en que él se salía con la suya. Pero Alfred no conto que a diferencia de las veces anteriores, Arthur no se encontraba hambriento, ni adolorido, ni cansado…- Vamos Arthur, dices que te subestimo, entonces muéstrame que no eres débil, muéstrame que estoy equivocado.

El aliento caliente de Alfred lo golpeó en la cara.

Arthur no supe si fue enojo u orgullo lo que provocó su pelea interna, probarle a Alfred que valía… no tenía por qué hacerlo pero una parte de él quería, así que aprovechando que el rubio estaba distraído tratando de intimidarlo, Arthur pateó una de sus piernas mal apoyadas y Alfred perdió el equilibrio, la mano que apretaba el cuello fue torcida y él empujado al suelo, sólo cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda y una mano haciéndole una llave fue consciente de todo.

Abrió los ojos –que cerró por reflejo- y al hacerlo no veía nada más que una mirada verde y altanera hacia su persona, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que en serio… de verdad… Arthur lo había sometido. Este último estaba sobre Alfred, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, apretando uno de sus brazos contra el suelo con una mano y con la otra apretando su muñeca con una fuerza que claramente Alfred desconocía. Se quedaron así en silencio, ambos tratando de asimilar lo sucedido. Arthur casi al instante se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho fue un error pero no le importó, si Alfred iba a castigarlo después por esto que lo hiciera por una buena razón, ya no tenía caso arrepentirse.

-Tengo entrenamiento militar Alfred, soy el Subteniente de las Fuerzas Armadas de Eurasia y como ves no soy alguien débil- decía Arthur serio, con fuego en los ojos, sin burla.-Dices que no te juzgue, que no tengo derecho porque no sé nada de ti, bueno, eso es exactamente lo que tú has estado haciendo con mi hermano y conmigo. – Después relajó su agarre, suspiró y su mirada pasó a una cansada. Momento. ¿Desde cuándo esa mirada se había vuelto tan madura y… sincera?- Creo… que si estas equivocado.

Con estas palabras Alfred despertó de su shock y empujó a Arthur lejos de él. El pobre príncipe cayó de sentón en la tierra y vio a Alfred levantándose con el ceño fruncido.

-Vuelves hacer una cosa como esa y te vas a arrepentir.-Dijo enojado, pero más que nada, avergonzado, no esperaba que las cosas dieran ese giro. Arthur era muy fuerte, pero no más que él, podría haber contraatacado pero la impresión inicial le impidió siquiera formar palabras, haciéndole quedar como un tonto.

-¿Que acaso no querías que te mostrara que soy fuerte? no entiendo porque te molestas. En tal caso yo debería ser el ofendido, tú me atacaste mientras estaba distraído, sin ninguna advertencia ni nada.-Alfred lo fulminó y se sacudió su ropa. Arthur sólo bufo. - Eso solo dice que eres un mal perdedor.

Alfred tuvo la necesidad de golpear ese rostro de príncipe azul de cuentos, pero eso sería admitir que Arthur tenía razón. Y él no iba a admitirlo, más bien, no era un mal perdedor. Suspiró y se tranquilizó.

- Ya puedes irte, yo haré el resto, y cuidado si le dices a alguien lo que paso.

-Sí, sí, ya me suponía que dirías algo así- Arthur volteó y salió del lugar dejando sólo a Alfred que se concentró en su caballo.

Cuando Arthur entró a su cabaña, cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre esta. Suspiró y empezó a reírse sinceramente y en voz alta. Eso había sido genial.

* * *

En una torre al oeste del castillo, en la parte más escondida y enterrada del edificio, estaban los calabozos. Las celdas frías, húmedas y sucias, estaban llenas de hombres, todas, sin excepción estaban ocupadas, la mayoría por fieles soldados de Eurasia que se negaron a servir al nuevo régimen de Alfred, todos ellos prefiriendo el encierro a la traición. Estas celdas con soldados y generales se encontraban en la primera y la segunda plantas inferiores de la torre. Pero en la tercera planta, en la más subterránea, reservada sólo para los más peligrosos convictos, tres celdas sobresalían. Una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda y una en medio de ellas.

Era hora del cambio de guardia, los soldados que los habían estado cuidando se iban y llegaban otros, pero entre estas idas y venidas, había un lapso de cinco minutos en el que nadie se quedaba a vigilarlos. No era una estrategia muy eficiente por parte de los guardias, pero no se iban a quejar.

En la pequeña ventana de la puerta de la derecha se podían apreciar dos manos pálidas que apretaban los barrotes.

-Vlad, hey Vlad, ¿escuchaste lo que dijeron esos malditos? ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así del Rey Robert?- La cara de un hombre de unos veinticinco años, con un peinado algo alborotado y ojos aceitunados se asomó entre los barrotes.

-Sí Austin lo escuche y al igual que a ti me indignan sus comentarios, pero no podemos hacer nada.-Respondió un hombre más joven, rubio, con ojos rojos, en la celda de la izquierda.

-Cuando salga de aquí les voy a dar una buena paliza- Vlad bufó.

-Si es que llegas a salir de aquí.- Austin rodó los ojos.

-Ash tu siempre de pesimista Vladimir, sólo sígueme la corriente.

-Pues yo no creo que tenga caso mentirte.

-Sólo hazlo para darme esperanza, tiene que haber algo que impida que me vuelva loco aquí encerrado.- dijo Austin mientras soltaba los barrotes y se agarraba la cabeza.

-Silencio los dos-Una voz más grave y autoritaria habló, callándolos. Scott Kirkland. En la celda de en medio.

-Perdóneme Su Majestad, es solo que esta situación se está volviendo insoportable- Dijo Austin, el Guardia Real del Rey Scott, con voz más calmada.

-Le pido disculpas Su Majestad, no lo molestaremos más, no tenemos derecho a quejarnos cuando usted está pasando por lo mismo.- Dijo Vladimir, el Consejero Real.

Los tres, el guardia, el consejero y el Rey tenían toda la tercera planta para ellos solos, pero no era para nada cómodo.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es guardar la calma, demuestren que no me equivoque al nombrarlos mis hombres de confianza. Además, sólo han pasado algunos días, serenen su mente y todo estará bien. – Habló Scott serio.- Además tengo una idea que nos puede ser muy útil, tal vez no nos saque de aquí, pero nos ayudara a ganar más tiempo hasta que el reino de Sahra venga a ayudarnos.

-Su Majestad, ¿está seguro que el Rey Gupta nos ayudara?- Preguntó Austin dubitativo.

-Sahra es nuestro más fiel aliado desde hace mucho tiempo, es obvio que vendrán, además sólo necesito que Arthur este completamente a salvo para salir de aquí con mis propios medios. Y cuando lo haga mataré a ese infeliz con mis propias manos.- Dijo Scott con una mirada fría y siniestra.

* * *

Ojala no les haya aburrido la pequeña lección de historia de Eurasia. =)

Como ven ya hubo más interacción entre Alfred y Arthur, les prometo que en adelante habrá más USUK. Otra cosa, me gustaría saber si les parece bien la relación que llevan por el momento, digo teniendo en cuenta como se conocieron, no quiero que un día sean enemigos acérrimos y al otro ya son los mejores amigos, de verdad que trato de justificar sus actitudes y darles la mayor realidad posible, así que esto irá un poco lento, paso a paso.

En el próximo capítulo conocerán a la enamorada de Scotty.

Mont- Royal – Montreal

Kanata – Canadá

Londinium – Londres

Palacio Real de La Torre Blanca es la tan conocida Torre de Londres, leí que según también la llaman Torre Blanca. Podre "cambiarle" los nombres a algunos países y ciudades, pero a los castillos procurare no hacerlo.

Reino de Amerrique- América

Moskvá- Moscú

La hacienda Tsarisino o Zarícino – también actua como museo- se encuentra en la parte suroeste de Moscú.

Castillo de Ferrières. – Localizado al este de París.

Austin es Australia.

Si les molesta que especifique tantas cosas díganme para poner solo lo que es realmente necesario.


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal amigos, les pido una disculpa por el ligero retraso, tuve poco tiempo libre para escribir.

Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado los últimos capítulos: MyobiXHitachiin, London bridge is falling down, It's Easy, Uhuru-chan, Jouno Ana Wheleer, y los que siguen mi historia y la marcan como favorita. Ahora espero poder recompensarlos bien con este capítulo.

En este capítulo, aparece la segunda Nyo, jeje ojalá no me haya salido tan mal, es que no estoy muy familiarizada con sus personalidades. Recuerdo que alguien me pregunto en un review si Scotty tendría un amor y en su momento le dije que no, pero cambie de opinión y bueno, esto es lo que pudo salir.

**DISCLAIMER**:LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7:

**ENTRE RIVALES**

* * *

El joven guardia vestido de negro sonrió de la forma más casual que pudo, tratando de lucir un poco más maduro; era simpático, se veía fuerte y alegre, pero su rostro de niño, sus ademanes nerviosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su inexperiencia con el trato femenino.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, eso debió haber sido muy peligroso!-Dijo una hermosa mujer con asombro fingido. A su lado, una chica más joven que se aferraba a su brazo asintió estando de acuerdo. Ambas eran rubias y de ojos azules, pero las diferenciaba el largo de su cabello y la madurez en sus facciones. La mujer mayor, la que había hablado, estaba encima de los veinticinco, mientras que la otra chica lucía como una adolescente entrando en la adultez.- ¿Acaso no tuvo miedo?

-Bueno, si fue peligroso, pero gracias al gran liderazgo del Señor Alfred, todo salió según lo planeado.- Contestó el guardia nervioso, amedrentado por la belleza de las dos mujeres frente a él. La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca con un gesto elegante a pesar de sus ropas sencillas, dando a entender que no podía creer lo que oía.

-Ese Alfred debe ser muy fuerte entonces, ¿así que… él fue quien derroto al Rey Scott?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Yo lo dudo mucho Françoise.-Interrumpió ahora la otra chica y volteó al guardia.- Perdona que lo diga, no menosprecio a tu Señor, pero todos dicen que el Rey Scott escapó, que es una mentira que este encerrado en un calabozo.

-¿De verdad crees eso Jean?- Dijo Françoise.

-¡Pero como pueden pensar eso! Esos rumores son una mentira, mi Señor nunca inventaría algo como eso, Kirkland está encerrado en el Castillo de Ferrières junto con su hermano, aunque es cierto que casi logró escapar, fue detenido por uno de nuestros mejores peleadores, Ludwig, él se encargó de herirlo y derrotarlo.-Dijo el guardia con orgullo. No se dio cuenta que cuando pronunció la palabra _herirlo_, Françoise abrió los ojos y se tensó completamente, pero Jean apretó su brazo discreta y suavemente, tranquilizándola.

-Pero sigue vivo- Afirmó Françoise con una sonrisa falsa y totalmente controlada.

-Sí, aunque creo que Ludwig debió haber terminado con él, no se merece una segunda oportunidad.- Françoise volvió a tensarse- Pero mí Señor no es un asesino sin corazón, así que le perdonó la vida, es por eso que está encerrado. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecerá así, pero no creo que mi Señor lo libere tan fácilmente.

-Entonces he de suponer que tu _Señor_ no tiene una razón decente para mantenerlos cautivos. ¿O sí?- Tanto el guardia como Jean voltearon a ver a Françoise asombrados. La mujer seguía sonriendo y estaba en calma, pero el tono que uso era despectivo. -Digo, en tiempos antiguos, los guerreros aún tenían honor y le hacían llegar al Rey sus demandas de manera formal, y a pesar de haber vencido a la familia real siempre les daban su lugar. Pero claro, como podría esperar eso de unos rebeldes que carecen totalmente del sentido de la dignidad…-Por fin Françoise ya no lo resistió y empezó a dar su discurso ante el chico que sólo la miraba atónito. Jean, al ver que su hermana hablaba sin parar, intervino.

-Ejem… Disculpe a mi hermana, es sólo que… no está muy contenta con toda esta situación, ha habido tantos cambios en muy poco tiempo, pero… muchas gracias por su tiempo…con su permiso ya tenemos que irnos- Y jalando a su hermana del brazo empezó a caminar lejos del hombre a su casa. Françoise le dio la espalda al joven de manera desdeñosa y empezó a caminar más rápido con el ceño fruncido.

-Como se atreve hablar de esa manera de Scott ¿Quién se cree que es?- Pregunto furiosa.

-Hermana, cálmate por favor, no vas a ganar nada enojándote, solamente…ignóralos, recuerda que no conocen bien al Rey.-Dijo Jean conciliadora.

-Lo sé, nadie lo conoce bien, sólo su familia…y yo.-Dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Si hermana, pero… deberías estar feliz, ya sabemos que sigue vivo-

-Sí, y también donde está.- Françoise le sonrió a su hermana menor de manera cómplice. Entonces Jean soltó su brazo y se paró delante de su hermana cortando su paso.

- Françoise, ni creas que vamos a ir a Ferrières.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo Jean, no puedo quedarme aquí tranquila en casa mientras él está encerrado en una celda.

-Hermana, sé que estas desesperada, te entiendo, pero piensa a lo que nos exponemos si salimos de la ciudad, podríamos encontrarnos soldados no muy amables en el camino, y solas…no creo que sea prudente. Además piénsalo, si por casualidad llegamos a salvo, ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el tal Alfred nos encuentra?- Françoise suspiró, si había pensado en todo eso, pero no le había importado.- ¿No crees que alguien sospecharía de la razón por la que un par de mujeres lleguen solas a buscar al Rey? ¿Qué tal si por alguna u otra razón alguien se entera que… eres la prometida del Rey.-La última frase, Jean la dijo en voz baja. Françoise suspiró.

-Yo… es que sólo quiero asegurarme que este bien-Dijo Françoise

-Lo sé, pero piensa por un momento como se sentiría el Rey si te atrapan, él nunca se perdonaría ponerte en peligro de esa manera… y tampoco yo, por favor François, sólo… esperemos un poco a que las cosas se calmen, tal vez Alfred los libere o los feudos los rescaten.-Dijo Jean acariciando ambos brazos de su hermana.-Y recuerda lo más importante ES SCOTT KIRKLAND, el Rey de Eurasia, sabe cuidarse sólo, no dudo ni por un momento que él y el príncipe logren escapar.

-Tienes razón Jean, esos pobres ilusos no podrán con ese león, de seguro Scott los hará trizas, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, sólo espero que eso pase pronto-Dijo Françoise acariciando la cabeza de su hermana- Gracias, a veces parece que tú eres la mayor.-Jean sólo respondió con una sonrisa y se volvió a aferrar al brazo de su hermana para dirigirse a casa.

* * *

Arthur arreglaba y guardaba las riendas de los caballos tratando de ignorar la picazón que sentía en la nuca al ser observado de forma tan intensa, pero no pudo evitarlo del todo y miró ligeramente por encima de su hombro un segundo, frunció el ceño pero volvió a su tarea. Minutos más tarde volvió a mirar sobre su hombro discretamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había volteado y ya estaba harto, con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta completa enfrentando por fin a su acosador.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó al hombre sentado frente a él.

-No, nada, sólo quiero estar aquí, eso es todo.- Dijo Alfred indiferente, mientras comía una manzana.- ¿Tienes algún problema?

Arthur sólo suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta. No le habían mandado a Mathías ni a Johan, ahora la compañía era peor porque el que lo vigilaba era el mismísimo Alfred. _Que honor_, pensó irónicamente. Si claro, prefería mil veces a Johan, el chico intimidante lo vigilaba muy de cerca, pero por lo menos no era tan descarado como Alfred. De hecho Arthur tenía el presentimiento de que el rubio lo vino a molestar a propósito porque seguía enojado por lo de ayer. Además de que le había dejado claro que tenía prohibido el almuerzo. Por eso el seguía trabajando mientras Antonio y Lovino estaban en la cocina. Los dos chicos se habían negado a almorzar si su príncipe no lo hacía, pero Alfred los obligó – con ayuda de Johan- a irse.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Ayer lo estuve pensando con más calma, y me di cuenta de que me timaste.

-¿A qué te refieres con timar?

-A que ayer me dijiste que eras subteniente de las Fuerzas Armadas y aunque yo no sé mucho acerca de rangos militares, estoy casi seguro que un subteniente es apenas superior que un cadete ¿no es cierto?- Arthur se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Alfred. Era cierto, la verdad es que no esperaba que Alfred conociera de rangos militares y se creyera que el rango de Arthur era mucho mayor.

-Eso no es timar, yo no te mentí, si estuve en el servicio militar pero sólo durante un año. Para llegar a teniente se necesitan por lo menos tres años.

-Entonces yo tengo un grado militar superior al tuyo.-Dijo Alfred y le dio una mordida a su jugosa manzana. Arthur se quedó viendo esta acción por un momento mientras la boca se le hacía agua, por la manzana claro, pues tenía un poco de hambre.

-¿Y porque dices eso?-Dijo después de reaccionar.

-Porque yo tuve educación marcial desde que era un niño, yo no fui como los demás Arthur, no tuve sirvientes que hicieran todo por mí, no jugaba con mis vecinos, mi abuelo no me lo permitía, decía que mi destino era mucho más grande que eso. No tuve una infancia normal.-Decía Alfred rememorando su infancia. Arthur dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a responderle.

-¿Y tú crees que fuiste el único Alfred? Yo también tuve que pasar por todo eso desde que era niño, como heredero a la corona mi educación tenía que ser superior a cualquiera en toda Eurasia. Claro que al principio toda la atención recaía en Scott por ser el primogénito, pero cuando se convirtió en rey, a los nueve años tuve que empezar con una educación militar, por lo tanto si hablamos de rangos, contando toda la educación que tuve desde mi nacimiento, en estos momentos soy superior a ti.-Arthur dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, él no era una persona presuntuosa ni por asomo, le enseñaron humildad a pesar de su posición. Pero llegaba a tener sus ataques soberbios con ciertas personas, dejando ver su verdadera personalidad. Una de ellas era Scott. Otra era Francis. Y Alfred podía sumarse a la lista.

-¿Así?- Si el de ojos verdes se jactaba de su educación, él también podía.-Y supongo que no imaginas que fui nombrado el mejor espadachín de Baja Amerrique.-Arthur alzó las cejas en sorpresa, pero enseguida lo disimuló.

-No, no lo imaginaría, así como tú tampoco pensarías que fui elegido como el mejor arquero en toda la región de Europa, incluso mejor que mi hermano.-Ahora el que se sorprendió fue Alfred y pensó rápidamente en una nota mental: Mantener a Arthur alejado de un arco.

-Y quien imaginaría que ambos podrían ser tan presuntuosos.-Interrumpió una tercera voz, captando la atención de ambos chicos.- ¿Ya terminaron de dar muestras de su masculinidad?-Mathías se burlaba de su inmadura discusión. Alfred sólo sonreía, pero a Arthur le dio un poco de vergüenza.-Siento interrumpir su pequeña pelea infantil, pero Alfred, te necesitamos en el comedor, tenemos cosas que discutir.

-De acuerdo Mathías, estoy con ustedes en un momento.-Mathías asintió y se retiró por donde había venido. Entonces Alfred volvió a concentrarse en Arthur.

-Lamento dejar nuestra charla principito, pero tengo que irme, más te vale que sigas trabajando. Ah y no te preocupes…volveré- Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes por mí, no tienes que volver, estaré muy bien sólo-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa fingida y se giró a seguir guardando cosas. Alfred no pudo evitar reir un poco y empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo después de unos pasos, pensando.

Ya era pasado del mediodía y lo más seguro es que toda la servidumbre del castillo ya haya almorzado, incluso sus amigos. Todos, excepto Arthur. Volteó a mirar la espalda del príncipe mientras este seguía trabajando ajeno a su mirada. Frunció el ceño. No. Él había dejado claro que Arthur no tendría ningún alimento hasta la cena. Lo había dejado claro frente a Johan, no podía cambiar de opinión. Pero…

-¡Hey!- Arthur volteó y sólo vio algo que volaba hacia él. Atrapó en el aire lo que Alfred había lanzado y se encontró con una apetecible manzana. La miró incrédulo y luego a Alfred con una ceja levantada, pero el otro rubio ya caminaba de nuevo.-No esta envenenada.-Dijo para callar cualquier réplica de Arthur.

Dudando un poco acerca de las intenciones de Alfred, Arthur sólo miró la fruta durante unos momentos, pero después de pensar que si Alfred lo quería matar, ya lo hubiera hecho, así que lentamente le dio una mordida y sonrió al sentir el jugo y la frescura. No era la gran cosa, pero era mejor que nada. Cuando tragó el bocado, alzó la mirada, concentrándose en la espalda de Alfred, que se alejaba.

-…Gracias-Dijo en un susurro.

* * *

-¡Debemos concentrar grupos de vigilancia en todo el perímetro del castillo, así si alguno de los feudos llega, ninguno tendrá acceso, no importa que tan fuertes sean!

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido, para que preocuparnos por ellos cuando tenemos tantos conflictos en el norte de Europa!

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante?! ¡Los feudos son nuestra mayor amenaza y aunque les hayamos perdido el paso lo más seguro es que se dirijan hacia acá!

El comedor en estos momentos se encontraba en un profundo caos. Los oficiales de Alfred discutían acerca de las prioridades más importantes que debían atender, pero todos creían que cada uno de sus puntos era más importante que el de sus compañeros, así que alzaban la voz para hacerse oír, logrando irónicamente, que ninguno pudiera hablar claramente.

-¡Hey! ¡Que pasa aquí! ¡Todos guarden silencio!-Gritó Alfred cuando por fin entró en el comedor.

-¡Alfred, tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver, y rápido!-Dijo Ludwig

-Primero cálmense ¿de acuerdo? Quiero escuchar los problemas uno por uno…Bien, ahora Sadiq, por favor empieza.

-Hubo un levantamiento en la provincia de Sverige, un grupo armado de civiles ataco a los guardias que custodiaban el Palacio de Haga. Algunos guardias y civiles resultaron heridos, no hubo ninguna baja, pero este ataque ha desatado más inconformidad en toda la provincia.

-Sadiq, tú y Heracles viajen a Sverige y pónganle un alto a todo ese asunto, por favor Sadiq, sin fuerza bruta ¿de acuerdo? Te lo encargo Heracles.- Los dos nombrados asintieron.-Ahora ¿qué más? Ludwig

-Hay reportes de avistamientos de naves provenientes de Amerrique, con dos flotas por lo menos, no han enviado ningún tipo de advertencia, por lo que suponemos que sus intenciones son sólo enterarse de la posición que asumirás como nuevo Rey respecto al Tratado de Paz entre Eurasia y Amerrique. Pero aun así, nos preocupa el número de barcos.

-¿Saben dónde van a amarrar?

-Si, en las costas de Lusitania

-Muy bien, tú y Johan viajen allá, preparen las tropas para un ataque, si es cierto que vienen en paz recíbanlos y hospédenlos en el Palacio de Belém unos días y después escóltenlos hacia acá. Tendremos que discutir nuevos acuerdos para el Tratado de Paz. ¿Hay algo más?

-Si Alfred- ahora fue Gilbert el que habló- Los soldados en los caminos han perdido el rastro de los feudos en la frontera de Germania y Helvetia, no sabemos qué camino tomaron, es…como si hubieran desaparecido.-Alfred sólo gruño.

-¿En dónde y cuándo fue la última vez que los vieron?

-Hace tres días, poco antes de llegar a la frontera de Helvetia, los guardias estuvieron esperándolos del otro lado, en el camino principal, pero nunca llegaron. Debieron haber tomado otro camino hacia acá.

-¿Y qué tal si cambiaron de dirección? Tal vez en último momento no se dirigieron a Helvetia, sino a Osterreich.-Intervino Mathías.

-Lo dudo mucho, no tienen nada que hacer en Osterreich, el objetivo de los feudos son el príncipe y el rey.-Respondió Alfred.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos Alfred? ¿Nos preparamos para cuando lleguen?

-No, ellos estarán esperando eso. Gilbert, prepara tus cosas, tú también Mathías, los tres saldremos mañana a primera hora a Helvetia. Tengo una ligera corazonada de donde están esos malditos.

-¡Whoa! Espera Alfred, no puedes hacer eso, si nos vamos todos, ¿quién se quedara aquí? ¿Qué tal si los feudos llegan y logran liberar al Rey y a Arthur mientras no estamos?

-No te preocupes por eso Gilbert, tomaré medidas preventivas, dejaré a cargo a Florian.

-Pero si él no es general, ni capitán, sólo es un primer oficial.-Objetó Sadiq.

-No, pero es un gran guerrero y es muy inteligente, si alguien intenta rescatar al Rey, él sabrá que hacer. Además, para asegurarnos de que los feudos no intenten nada, el príncipe también irá con nosotros.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches Arthur!-Dijo Antonio.

-Hum- Dijo Lovino, asintiendo con la cabeza

-Buenas noches chicos.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casita. Suspiró. Después de un día de trabajo duro, no era muy reconfortante llegar a este lugar, al que por más que lo intentara, nunca se acostumbraría. Antes de entrar giró su cabeza a la izquierda, para ver a sus compañeros de trabajo que se alejaban a sus casas, pero abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver que Antonio no entraba a su casa, sino a la de Lovino, quien sólo atinaba a sonrojarse y golpear al hispano mientras este lo abrazaba. Arthur sonrió y entro a su casa. Ya sospechaba que esos dos tenían algo, no por nada pasaban tanto tiempo solos en la bodega mientras "iban por costales de alfalfa". Al principio no se imaginaba porque pasaban tanto tiempo ahí, pero después de ver una marca de mordida en el hombro de Antonio lo supo de inmediato. Y ahora que los veía como una verdadera pareja, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia y envidia.

Esa era otra cosa que lo incomodaba de su casa, la completa soledad. No había nadie que le diera la bienvenida, ni que se preocupara por si llegaba tarde, tampoco si ya había comido. Sólo su fría y solitaria casa.

Y aunque siguiera siendo un príncipe, estaba condenado a lo mismo, no estaba interesado en nadie en este momento, pero aun así, como futuro Rey tenía la obligación de comprometerse con alguien de su mismo status. Si llegaba a enamorarse de una condesa o princesa. Ufff, que mejor. Pero en cambio, si lo hacía de una mujer normal, sencilla o… un hombre, simplemente se vería obligado a olvidarse de ese amor. Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de ser príncipe, pero si era por el bien de su pueblo, lo aceptaría.

Scott hasta el momento tampoco estaba comprometido, pero no había mucha prisa con que tuviera un hijo porque el siguiente en la línea era él. Es por eso que su madre ya lo estaba presionando para que escogiera prometida, pero el simplemente evadía el tema. Se recostó en el pequeño sillón de la sala y su mirada se perdió en el techo.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar en este momento, pero aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si el amor, no uno impuesto u obligado, sino el real, el verdadero amor algún día llegaría a su puerta.

Saltó al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta de entrada de un empujón. Era Alfred parado en su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, que no puedes respetar siquiera mi intimidad?- Dijo enojado. La mirada frustrada, cansada y hasta un poco triste le dio a Alfred un escalofrío, y se sintió irónicamente, un invasor indeseado.

-Oye tranquilo, lo siento bien, no te enojes- Arthur se sorprendió al oír las disculpas, así que lo dejo pasar.- sólo vengo a decirte que prepares tu caballo y empaques ropa para mañana, vas a tener que levantarte más temprano.

-¿Y eso para qué?-Preguntó curioso

-Porque mañana vas a acompañarnos a dar un paseo.- Es lo que dijo Alfred, pero a los oídos de Arthur se oyó algo como _Vamos a un lugar donde pueda matarte a golpes y esconder tu cadáver. _Después de pensar bien lo que cruzó por su cabeza,sacudió su cabeza _Dios Arthur estás paranoico._- Así que creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya.

-¿Y se puede saber porque tengo que ir? No encuentro ningún sentido para que necesites mi presencia. O que, ¿quieres que vaya para poder seguir haciéndome miserable? ¿O tienes miedo a que me escape?

-Yo sé porque lo digo, te guste o no saldrás mañana con nosotros, vendré por ti a las cinco, y no quiero que me hagas esperar. ¿Quedo claro?

-Sí, pero no soy una señorita para que tengas que venir por mí, dime donde nos vemos y ahí estaré.

-Harás lo que se te dice, cuando venga por ti estarás listo, y si no te encuentro, irás a pie.-Ante lo último dicho Arthur frunció el ceño.-y déjame decirte que la distancia no es muy corta que digamos.-Alfred serio- dejando todo claro, hasta mañana

Y se dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta para salir.- Y un consejo… lleva abrigo, lo más probable es que haga frío a donde vamos…-Y salió. Si iba a pasar más tiempo con Arthur en este viaje… tal vez… pero sólo tal vez…podría intentar llevar la fiesta en paz con él…y hasta quizá…averiguar más acerca su vida.

* * *

O si! Francoise es NyoFrancia y la enamorada de Scott, es que cuando hablamos del sexy pelirrojo, después del Britaincest me gusta esta parejita, (solo con nyofrancia). También me gustó poner a Jean como la responsable hermanita menor.

Cuando hablo de Baja Amerrique me refiero a Norteamérica. ¿Por qué? Porque en E.U. se encuentra la mayor depresión de todo el continente que es el Valle de la Muerte con -86 m.

Sverige – Suecia

Lusitania – Portugal

Palacio de Belém – Se encuentra al suroeste de Lisboa y fue uno de los palacios ocupados por la realeza portuguesa en los siglos XVIII y XIX. Es muy bonito por cierto.

Osterreich - Austria


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

**TERRENO VIRGEN**

* * *

Mathías podía decir con seguridad que ya no lo soportaba, le habían puesto los nervios de punta y eso era decir mucho, porque él era una persona alegre y muy difícil de hacer enojar. No sabía cómo Gilbert, que cabalgaba a su lado, todavía no se había quejado, es más, hasta parecía divertido.

¿La razón?

Arthur y Alfred discutían por… cualquier cosa.

Hasta por el vuelo de la mosca.

Desde la madrugada que salieron del castillo no hacían otra cosa más que enfrascarse en una pelea de palabras carente de sentido.

Y Mathías ya estaba más que harto.

En unas cuantas ocasiones ambos se callaban y llegaba el bendito silencio… pero duraba muy poco antes de que alguno de los dos comenzara de nuevo con su parloteo.

Además debía decir que le sorprendía que Arthur le siguiera el juego a Alfred y viceversa. ¿Qué no se supone que el príncipe tiene que mantener la compostura, permanecer sereno y todas esas cosas de la realeza? Y de igual forma ¿Alfred no debería darle una reprimenda a Arthur por ponerse altanero?

Mathías se alzó de hombros.

Bueno allá ellos, Alfred sabe lo que hace. Y mientras no lo inmiscuyan a él todo está bien.

Y volvió su atención al camino que lideraba junto a Gilbert, mientras trataba de ignorar la "charla" que sostenían los dos chicos que cabalgaban en la parte de atrás.

-¡Pero de donde sacas tantas tonterías! ¡El Rey Allistor no tenía problemas con el alcohol!

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Ah…no lo sé, tal vez porque era mi abuelo.

-Entonces explícame porque decían que se ponía muy mal con sólo una copa de alcohol.

-¡Porque era intolerante a él, le provocaba náuseas y dolores de cabeza! todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Si claro ¿Y qué hay de esa vez que se cayó en la sala del trono por borracho?

-Esos rumores los inventó gente malintencionada, se cayó por culpa de una herida en su pierna.

-Pero no puedes asegurarlo, en esa época ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Dos?

-…Tres, pero mi hermano si presenció todo y él me lo conto, todos sabían la razón de su caída, excepto claro la gente de Amerrique, ellos fueron quienes inventaron los rumores.

-Ajaaaaaaaa- Dijo Alfred pícaramente.

-¡Es cierto!-Chilló Arthur totalmente rojo.

-Am… Alfred-Interrumpió Gilbert

-¿Mhn?

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos tomar un descanso? Llevamos más de medio día viajando, además los caballos necesitan agua y comida, hay que hacer una parada aunque sea breve.

-Tienes razón, hay que detenernos un momento, después retomaremos el viaje- Dijo Alfred. Mathías y Gilbert asintieron y se adentraron en el bosque a buscar un lugar para descansar, Alfred se disponía a seguirlos, hasta que Arthur lo llamo.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó

-¿?... ¿Ahora qué?… ¿Acaso no puedes esperar a que lleguemos?- Arthur suspiró incómodo, Alfred levantó una ceja, curioso ante su cambio de actitud.

-Quisiera pedirte que por favor… desates mis manos.-Dijo Arthur finalmente, sonrojándose al pedirle un favor a Alfred, éste sólo lo observó un momento antes de contestar.

-No

-¡Por favor Alfred! Llevo todo el viaje inmovilizado y mis manos ya están entumecidas. Si crees que voy a escapar te juro que no lo hare, ni siquiera sé si seguimos en Galia-Exclamó Arthur, a lo que Alfred sólo entrecerró los ojos. - Bien, si no quieres desatarme… por favor solo afloja la cuerda un poco.

Cuando los cuatro salieron del castillo le permitieron a Arthur montar a Burmese pero le vendaron los ojos y le amarraron las manos, siendo Alfred quien dirigía al semental. A las pocas horas de viaje, Alfred decidió que ya estaban bastante alejados y permitió que Arthur fuera liberado de la venda, pero no así del amarre en sus muñecas. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo en la misma posición, la molestia por fin superó a Arthur.

Alfred se bajó de Spirit y le ordenó a Arthur que hiciera lo mismo, quien lo hizo con un poco de dificultad. Entonces se acercó a él mientras echaba un vistazo asegurándose que Mathías y Gilbert no aparecieran. Suspiró como si estuviera pensando algo y luego miró a Arthur a los ojos.

-¿Debo recordarte lo que pasara si intentas escapar?-Arthur negó con la cabeza- Me alegra que no se te olvide- Y puso sus manos sobre la soga para empezar a desatar al príncipe. Mientras lo hacía sintió la sensación de ser observado por los grandes ojos frente a él, y tal vez por el calor, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder un poco.

-Gracias- Soltó Arthur claramente incómodo cuando sus muñecas fueron totalmente liberadas.

-Sí, si… ahora no des más problemas y date prisa- Alfred dijo subiendo de nuevo a Spirit de un salto, tomando el mismo rumbo de Gilbert y Mathías. Arthur sólo suspiró y subió a Burmese, por fin tomando las riendas para seguir a Alfred.

* * *

Ahora que por fin se habían detenido en un claro muy hermoso lleno de flores, un poco apartado del camino principal y no muy lejos de un pequeño riachuelo, los cuatro hombres descargaban algunas cosas de sus caballos.

Una vez que terminaron de darles agua y comida a los cuatro equinos, se dispusieron a descansar. Gilbert y Mathías platicaban muy animadamente con Alfred alrededor de un pequeño fuego donde cocían los alimentos, mientras Arthur se encontraba apartado de ellos. Y así todo estaba perfecto para Alfred, hasta que a Gilbert se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de comer junto Arthur, alegando que tal vez podrían entrar en confianza y a lo mejor se le escapaba alguna cosita por ahí.

Alfred les dijo que era una total pérdida de tiempo y que lo más seguro es que Arthur no hablara ni aunque lo estuvieran torturando - cosa que no harían porque a Alfred no le convencían para nada esos métodos tan inhumanos-.

Pero Gilbert había insistido y con Mathías haciéndole coro, ahora estaban sentados junto a Arthur platicando como si fueran viejos amigos. Bueno Mathías y Gilbert reían y Arthur sólo tenía una cara que delataba que se sentía fuera de lugar. Y Alfred, que se había negado rotundamente a participar ahora se encontraba sólo en su lugar observándolos.

Hasta que al parecer, Gilbert se olvidó de su plan inicial de sacarle información a Arthur y en vez de eso, él fue quien empezó a despepitar como loco. En un momento Gilbert le susurró algo que Alfred no pudo oír y el príncipe sólo pudo poner cara de sorpresa y mirarlo, el de ojos azules se encontró con su mirada y la desvió un poco molesto, ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma, acaso estaban hablando de él? Mathías hizo lo mismo que Gilbert provocando la misma reacción. Al principio Alfred los trataba de ignorar por completo, pero las miradas se hacían más constantes e intensas incluso sorprendidas por parte de Arthur, lo que provocó su sonrojo y su incomodidad.

En un momento, los tres hombres posaron su mirada sobre él y sus dos generales rompieron a reír a carcajadas, incluso Arthur que se había abstenido de reír ahora lo hacía, aunque discretamente. Entonces Alfred sintió que ya había tenido suficiente, así que con la cara roja y el ceño fruncido se levantó de su lugar y se paró enfrente del trio, queriendo callar a Gilbert con un puñetazo.

-¡Suficiente!-Gritó -¡Ustedes dos o se callan o los pondré a recoger el estiércol de toda la semana!- Refiriéndose a sus dos oficiales -¡Y tú!- Gritó señalando a Arthur y entrecerrando los ojos- Ve a recoger más leña.

-¡¿Pero ahora que hice?!

-AHORA- Arthur frunció el ceño y se levantó bastante enojado. Alfred era tan inmaduro, él se podía reír de los demás, pero no podía soportar una pequeña bromita.

Cuando Arthur se fue, Alfred volvió a concentrar su mirada amenazadora en sus dos amigos que sólo atinaron a quedarse inmóviles. Alfred resopló y se fue quien sabe a dónde murmurando lo que probablemente eran maldiciones.

…

Alrededor de quince minutos pasaron y todavía no había rastro de Arthur. Alfred empezó a enojarse pensando en las posibilidades que había de que Arthur hubiera escapado. No quería creer que había confiado demasiado en el príncipe para que al final, éste fuera un mentiroso más. Y es que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Arthur era diferente, así que se olvidó de ese pensamiento y buscó otras posibilidades, tal vez se perdió en el bosque, o tal vez está haciendo un berrinche y por eso no quiere regresar, o… quizá está esperando a que vayan por él. Alfred resopló, Gilbert y Mathías seguían platicando en el suelo, ajenos a su conflicto, no parecían muy afectados por la tardanza de Arthur. Al parecer tendría que ir a buscar a su Alteza.

-¿Vamos a esperar más a Arthur? Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlo, tal vez se perdió.-Dijo Mathías

-O tal vez escapó-Respondió Gilbert.

-No lo creo, el dio su palabra de que no lo haría.-Dijo Alfred.

-¿Y crees que la cumpla?

-Al principio estaba seguro que lo haría, pero ahora ya no lo sé.

-Oigan chicos, no piensen mal de Arthur, no es un mal tipo, cuando me tocaba vigilarlo nunca me daba problemas.-Defendió Mathías.

Alfred suspiro-Supongo que voy a tener que ir por su Alteza y será mejor que no quiera pasarse de listo, porque si lo encuentro intentando escapar, me va a conocer.-El tono malicioso de Alfred delataba su molestia.-Ustedes recojan todo.

-¡Si Alfred, enséñale quien manda!-Gritó Gilbert mientras el rubio se adentraba en la dirección que había tomado el chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba paseando en el bosque. Una que otra vez se detenía a contemplar el sonido de las aves arriba de su cabeza o simplemente cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Se había alejado varios metros del claro, pero se había asegurado de dejar marcas para poder regresar. No iba a escapar, claro que no, pero quería disfrutar unos momentos de la soledad y descansar de la constante mirada vigilante de Alfred, aprovechando al máximo este momento.

Pensaba que Alfred era realmente muy inmaduro por reaccionar de esa forma, Gilbert no le había contado nada taaaaaaaaan íntimo sobre él… bueno… sólo unas cuantas cosas vergonzosas de cuando era niño, pero a él le da igual la vida de Alfred y no le importa en absoluto como para andarla divulgando.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ojala Alfred cumpliera su palabra con sus dos oficiales y los pusiera a recoger los desechos de los caballos, no le caían tan mal los chicos pero le ahorrarían el trabajo a él.

Pasaba junto al ojo de agua donde se habían abastecido e iba más allá. No se molestó en recoger más ramas porque sabía que no las iban a ocupar, tenían suficiente en el campamento, además estaba seguro que pronto partirían.

Iba saltando los troncos caídos y pisando la maleza. Quería despejarse un poco, en un rato más volvería al campamento. Pero… ¿cuánto tardara Alfred en notar que no piensa volver inmediatamente? Después de todo ya había pasado algo de tiempo y nada de que vinieran a buscarlo, bueno, mejor para él. Pero ¿Alfred se enojaría? Lo más seguro, tal vez debería irse preparando para su furia. Sonrió con arrogancia. _Que miedo._

Pensaba en eso cuando detuvo su paso. Mientras había estado caminando por el bosque, lo había hecho en línea recta, en un momento se dio cuenta de que la maleza se iba haciendo más espesa, pero ahora frente a él, parecía que se alzaba un muro completo de vegetación, la cual estaba tan tupida y enredada que no se veía lo que había al otro lado, sólo puro verde.

Un poco curioso por ver que había del otro lado se adentró en el muro, abriéndose camino entre las plantas con sus manos, no se distinguía la tierra que pisaba sólo se veían las plantas verdes que llegaban por encima de su cabeza.

Pero de pronto, unos centímetros enfrente de él divisó que el muro se había terminado, dejando ver una pequeña parte libre de plantas. No se dignó a mirar hacia abajo y entonces, cayó.

Su pie resbaló en la tierra suelta de lo que parecía la orilla de un hoyo, cayó de sentón mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo en una pequeña pendiente tratando de frenarse con sus manos, pero la tierra estaba muy suelta. Cuando su retaguardia tocó suelo sólido dio gracias de que la caída fue pequeña mientras se masajeaba un poco.

Quejándose se levantó y miró hacia arriba, la orilla no estaba más allá de dos o tres metros y podía escalar fácilmente, así que no se preocupó. Entonces observó más detenidamente la zanja donde había caído y se dio cuenta de que no era un simple hoyo sino un pasaje, como si hace mucho tiempo un río había cruzado por ahí o sencillamente había sido un camino que ahora por las condiciones que veía, se encontraba abandonado.

Perfecto…

Se había ensuciado mucho al caer y ahora lo haría más al subir.

Estaba por iniciar a escalar cuando algo llamó su atención.

Una piedra.

Una piedra grande que sobresalía de uno de los muros, la roca no era especial en sí, sino lo que había en ella.

Tres escudos.

Dibujados superficialmente en el duro material. Los tres escudos secretos de los tres señores feudales. Eran ellos sin duda alguna, solo los tres feudos elegidos conocían esos escudos, nadie más. Eran su firma personal únicamente con la realeza, así que no podía ser otra persona. Entonces eso significaba que los tres señores pasaron por aquí. Pero… ¿habrán sido los feudos actuales? Porque cabía la posibilidad de que hayan sido dibujados hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces bajo su mirada al suelo y vio huellas de caballos, muchas. Se inclinó a tocarlas. No era un experto en el rastreo pero había aprendido bien lo básico y esas huellas se veían recientes, no tenían más de dos o tres días. Con todo eso, sólo había una conclusión. Los feudos habían pasado por aquí, no sabía en qué dirección pero podía apostar que se dirigían a Ferrières a liberar a su hermano, y lo que era mejor es que nadie sabía que se dirigían hacia allá pasando por un camino que ahora sólo él conocía. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Esta era una muy buena noticia.

_-¡Arthur!-_El mencionado se levantó de un salto al oír esa voz.-_ ¡tonto cejón sal de donde estés!_

Alfred.

NO. Él no. No podía. No debía ver este camino.

Como un rayo Arthur empezó a escalar de vuelta a la orilla llenando sus manos de tierra. Pasó una vez más entre la enredada maleza y salió con un tropezón en la entrada del muro. Se levantó y empezó a sacudirse un poco cuando lo oyó más cerca.

-¡Arthur si no apareces…!- en eso se quedó la advertencia cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Enojo y nerviosismo. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Arthur lentamente y de forma "casual" se alejó del muro con la expresión más neutra que pudo para que su contrario no se diera cuenta del camino detrás de él.- Estaba paseando

-No te mande hacer eso y mucho menos a tardarte las horas.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces en que estabas pensando? Me parece que he sido demasiado condescendiente contigo y sinceramente me estoy cansando de no recibir el mismo trato.

-Lo siento - El tono de Arthur era… ¿nervioso? y hasta un poco sumiso. Alfred alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto y empezó a caminar hacia él, escudriñándolo. Arthur se tensó y el otro lo noto. Alfred entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con sospecha. Arthur se estaba comportando raro, como si tratara de ocultar algo. Lo miró una última vez y luego empezó a pasearse a su alrededor.

Oh no. OH NO. Alfred se dirigía a la parte del muro donde él había entrado, si encontraba el camino escondido podría mandar a sus subordinados a investigarlo, hasta podría ver la piedra con los símbolos, no los reconocería de seguro pero levantaría sospechas y Arthur no podía permitir eso. No cuando esta podía ser la única vía de escape segura para su hermano. Así que para distraer al rubio de una manera sutil para que no incrementar las sospechas, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir la boca.- ¿Es cierto que eres de Amerrique?

Alfred se detuvo y con una ceja alzada volteó a verlo. -¿Cómo?

Mostró una actitud fastidiada y rodó los ojos.- ¿Qué si vienes de Amerrique?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-El ceño de Alfred se frunció. Arthur sólo se alzó de hombros

-Gilbert. No te preocupes no me conto nada más. Solo me dijo que ahí es donde se habían conocido de niños.

-¿Y por qué te interesa?-Alfred ahora se acercaba a él, resultando el plan de Arthur de distraerlo.

-No lo sé… sólo curiosidad. Además me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que tú sabes mucho de mí y de mi familia, yo no sé nada de ti.

-No necesitas saber nada.

-¿Ya lo ves? Sólo quiero que contestes mi pregunta, no tienes por qué contarme nada más si no quieres.-La mirada escéptica de Alfred le dijo que no contestaría, así que con un suspiro resignado se volteó a echar andar.

Hasta que lo oyó hablar.

-Sí. Nací en Amerrique. En la zona Baja específicamente… en la provincia de Columbia

-Desde el día que llegaste siempre pensé que eras de aquí, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…. Entonces ¿Hace cuánto te mudaste?-Preguntó Arthur, realmente curioso.

-Llegué hace dos meses. Es la primera vez que vengo.

-¿¡Hablas en serio!? ¿Esta es la primera vez que pisas Eurasia?-Alfred dudó un poco en contestar, pero sólo era una simple pregunta y no cambiaría nada de la situación actual, además él tampoco quería silencio mientras regresaban.

-Sí, nunca había salido de mi ciudad natal en Columbia.

-¿Entonces como sabes tanto acerca de Eurasia?

-Mi abuelo me lo enseño todo, nunca fui a la escuela, él se encargó exclusivamente de mi educación desde niño.

-¿Tu abuelo? Te refieres a… ¿un Jones?

-Sí… ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que dije el otro día? mi abuelo es Maximilian Jones, el antiguo heredero de Eurasia.

-Así que es cierto que está vivo.

-Por supuesto que sí, todos creyeron que había muerto pero en verdad logro escapar de Eurasia cuando era niño, justo cuando la Guerra inicio.

-¿Entonces la reina Catharina también logró escapar?-Alfred rodó los ojos.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada?

-Si no fuera así no te estaría preguntando ¿o sí? – Alfred frunció el ceño por el tono de Arthur- Está bien… no, no sé nada Alfred.-El mencionado sólo resoplo.

-Lamentablemente ella si murió esa fatídica noche, el único Jones que sobrevivió fue el.

-Así que todo este tiempo que todos lo hacían muerto, estuvo en Amerrique ¿Y Por qué no regreso cuando cumplió la edad para tomar el trono? Creo que con eso todo se hubiera solucionado.

-Las cosas no eran nada fáciles cejón, mi abuelo no podía pedir ayuda a la realeza de Amerrique por todas las tensiones que se generaron entre los Jones y los Avila desde hace tiempo. Si el Rey se enteraba que el único heredero al trono de Eurasia estaba en su reino totalmente solo e indefenso, no hubieran dudado en asesinarlo. Y si volvía a Eurasia era obvio que cuando el rey William se enterara de su existencia también lo mataría. Solo podía estar a salvo ocultando su identidad y viviendo una vida normal.

-Perdona pero el Rey William nunca hubiera hecho eso, le hubiera dado su lugar a Maximilian, ya te dije muchas veces que él no fue el culpable de la muerte de los Jones.-Insistió Arthur.

-Como haya sido… mi abuelo no podía regresar, nadie creería que era el heredero, todos le dieron la espalda cuando permitieron que se quedara solo. Es por eso que se quedó a vivir en Amerrique y formo una familia… aunque siempre quiso volver.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también querías formar parte de esto?-preguntó Arthur cautelosamente.

-…Al principio no me interesaba en lo absoluto, yo quería vivir tranquilamente con mis padres, pero cuando mi abuelo me conto todo lo que le hicieron y lo que tuvo que pasar, simplemente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Entonces todo esto lo haces por él- era una afirmación.

-Por él, por mí y por toda mi familia, para que todos sepan que los Jones no se han ido.- Silencio. Arthur estaba realmente intrigado. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido. Al parecer la mente maestra de todo este lío era el antiguo heredero Maximilian Jones, era en verdad una muy desagradable sorpresa. Por lo que veía, Maximilian estaba dispuesto hacer lo que sea para que su familia regresara al trono. Pero ahora no importaba su sangre noble ni su apellido, en el momento en que osaron secuestrar al legítimo rey se convirtieron en traidores del reino. Todavía queriendo saber más y aprovechando la disponibilidad de Alfred, Arthur siguió preguntando.

-¿Y tus padres también participan en esto?- Arthur se dio cuenta que a la mención de sus padres, Alfred se tensó.- Quiero decir ¿te apoyan?

-No… ellos se fueron de mi vida hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Alfred triste. Arthur palideció y se detuvo un momento. Lo invadió un pequeño, aunque sincero sentimiento de empatía hacia Alfred y se sintió un poco como un idiota.

-Oh… um… yo…lo siento… no debí preguntar… lamento tu perdida- Dijo en tono conciliador. Alfred también se detuvo y lo miró de forma confundida, hasta que pareció entender lo que Arthur dijo y sonrió un poco.

-Oh no, ellos no están muertos, es solo que… nuestra relación es complicada… ellos y yo…- Momento. Alfred volteo su mirada a Arthur.-en realidad no te concierne- Arthur suspiró.

-Cierto, lo siento pero… – Dijo Arthur mientras se detenía, haciendo Alfred lo mismo.-No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que es importante que recuerdes que ellos no son eternos Alfred, ni tú tampoco.

Alfred parpadeo… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?... ¿Acaso… acaso Arthur le estaba dando un consejo indirecto? Por supuesto, en resumidas cuentas le estaba diciendo lo que todos sus amigos le han dicho desde hace tiempo. _Alfred, deberías visitar a tus padres, deben de extrañarte mucho_ o _Alfred ¿no has considerado reconciliarte con tus padres?_ Ahora hasta Arthur se lo aconsejaba, vaya, debe ser muy fácil de leer para que hasta sus enemigos se den cuenta.

Pero… ¿porque Arthur le dijo eso? Parecía como si lo estuviera regañando muy sutilmente y al parecer lo decía de manera sincera, sin obligación ni lástima.

-Supongo… que tienes razón.- El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Entonces Arthur suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo mientras Alfred lo seguía. Unos minutos después, cuando la atmósfera reflexiva se fue por completo y llegó una extrañamente cómoda. Alfred quiso responder la duda que tenía desde que mando a Arthur al bosque.

-Y… ¿De que estaban hablando Gilbert, Mathías y tú hace un rato?-La curiosidad en su voz era evidente.

-Ah… acerca de eso…no creo que me convenga decirte.-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es algo tan malo?

-No es precisamente malo, pero conociéndote, te vas a enojar y posiblemente me hagas hacer alguna cosa estúpida –Dijo Arthur con sarcasmo.

-¿Y qué tal si te pongo hacer esa "cosa estúpida" si no me lo dices?-Dijo Alfred tratando de sonar amenazante, pero la leve sonrisa en su rostro delataba que no hablaba en serio.

-Como quieras, sólo quiero que quede claro que fue Gilbert el que me dijo todo eso, yo no le pregunte nada… pero de todas formas no tienes de que preocuparte, yo soy una persona discreta, no le diré a nadie que mojabas la cama cuando eras niño.- Alfred se detuvo en seco.

-…¿Qu-ué?...no hablas en serio- Alfred se puso rojo de vergüenza no creyendo lo que oía.-¡¿Fue capaz de hacer eso?!

-Si… dijo que mojabas la cama porque te daban mucho miedo la oscuridad y los fantasmas.-Dijo despreocupado

-¡Eso no es…quiero decir… es mentira!

-Mph…Claro, si tú lo dices. Aunque… a muchos niños les pasa eso, no tienes por qué sentirte mal… aunque claro que a mí nunca me paso y… ¿Qué te pasa?- Arthur se empezó a asustar porque el rostro de Alfred pasó del rojo avergonzado al pálido asustado para regresar de nuevo al rojo pero furioso, además sus manos hechas puños parecían temblar, como si tratara de controlarse. Al parecer el pobre no sabía cómo sentirse si furioso o avergonzado. Sip… definitivamente no tuvo que habérselo dicho.- Oye en serio, te juro que no lo diré.

Entonces Alfred se calmó, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, dejó de temblar y levantó la vista hacia Arthur con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegría. Arthur nunca admitiría que le dieron escalofríos. -Creo que tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Gilbert cuando regresemos.-Dijo con voz tranquila pero fría.

-Am…Estoy de acuerdo… lamento que Gilbert sea un boca floja, pero si te sirve de consuelo, Mathías me dijo que lo disfrazaron de conejo en una borrachera. Me hubiera gustado ver eso. -Arthur rió- Créeme que eso es más vergonzoso porque pasó cuando ya era mayor ¿no crees?- El rubio volteó a ver a Alfred y se dio cuenta de que la cara macabra se había ido por completo y ahora sólo lo veía curioso.- ¿Pasa algo?-Alfred parpadeo y sonrió levemente de forma sincera.

-Sí, creo que eso es más vergonzoso, tal vez debería contárselo a todos en el castillo para que estemos a mano

-Sí, me parece que sí.-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisita, estando totalmente de acuerdo.

Alfred miró el rostro relajado y levemente sonriente de Arthur e inmediatamente pensó que quizá Mathías tenía razón. Tal vez Arthur no era un mal tipo.

Y se veía más joven y atractivo sin el ceño fruncido…

_Espera Alfred, tómalo con calma y deja de pensar estupideces._

Dejó de mirarlo y siguió caminando. Pero la pequeña sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

* * *

Minutos después, ambos llegaron al claro. Las sonrisas relajadas aún en sus rostros.

Gilbert y Mathías ya habían terminado de recoger todo y alistaban sus caballos para partir de nuevo. Ambos miraron a los dos rubios que llegaban y Gilbert le dio una palmada en el brazo a su amigo mientras sonreía de forma pícara.

-¿Ves? ¿No te lo dije? Mira esas caras satisfechas y sonrientes. De seguro se tardaron tanto porque se echaron un buen apretón. – Susurró, logrando sacarle una carcajada bulliciosa a Mathías.

Los otros dos rubios no se dieron cuenta o lo ignoraron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos caballos para prepararlos y retomar su viaje.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capítulo después de casi un mes de retraso, les prometo que en adelante no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo para actualizar. Espero que el capítulo no les haya parecido tedioso, es el más largo que he escrito.

Columbia- Estados Unidos

Los Avila son la familia real de Amerrique, con esta información, ¿Quién se imaginan que es el Rey?

Saben, estaba pensando y tengo dos historias más, una es Sci-fi con un Arthur asesino, y la otra es igual de fantasía, con guerras, dragones y un Alfred caballero (¿se nota que me encantan ese tipo de temas?), obviamente USUK. Tengo la idea, pero no sé si tengan potencial, y en caso de que si me decida, no empezaré ninguna hasta que esta vaya bastante avanzada.

Les agradeceré un comentario, y si no se puede, les agradezco que sigan leyendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Se que parezco disco rayado, y a lo mejor están cansadas de todo esto, pero MUCHAS GRACIAS. No saben la infinita felicidad que siento cuando me llega un review, un seguidor, o un favorito, ¡oooo si!, mi corazón salta de alegría.

**ACLARACIONES**: El texto en cursiva puede referirse a un pensamiento o acontecimiento del pasado, depende de la situación. No creo que haya problemas en distinguir una de la otra. Ahora, sé que no les respondo mucho sus reviews, antes lo hacía, pero mi yo negativo cree fervientemente que les molestan los mensajes privados, así que sus dudas las contestaré por aquí, así todos tienen la oportunidad de leerlas.

Y Si, con apretón me refería a manoseo, toqueteo, faje, arrimón (creo que debí usar arrimón)

Con respecto al Rey de Amerrique, lo conocerán en este capítulo.

**DISCLAIMER**: LA SERIE DE HETALIA AXIS POWERS NO ME PERTENECE, SON OBRA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10.

**CONSPIRACIÓN**

* * *

_Estúpido. _

_No, doblemente estúpido. _

_Que va. El rey de los estúpidos._

Arthur se maldecía así mismo por haber desperdiciado una oportunidad puesta en sus narices en bandeja de oro. Lo peor es que se había dado cuenta muy tarde y ahora no estaba seguro de que esta oportunidad se repitiera.

Después de su parada al medio día, ahora por fin habían llegado a su destino poco después del anochecer. Arribaron a un campamento muy bien establecido de las tropas de Alfred a las afueras de un pequeño pueblito.

Gilbert le había dicho que el campamento y el pueblo convivían, podría decirse que en paz. Abastecían el campamento con los recursos que conseguían de la aldea, intercambiando o negociando con los habitantes en vez de sólo saquear como viles delincuentes. Arthur no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la buena moral que tenían. Obviamente si lo que Gilbert decía era cierto.

Pero eso no significaba que los soldados fueran tolerantes con todo el mundo.

Él por ejemplo, era una excepción a ese trato.

Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Alfred se encerró en su tienda –Arthur supuso que era la suya porque era la más grande– con ocho de sus soldados al mando, incluyendo a Gilbert y Mathías, lo más seguro para discutir asuntos importantes.

Casi de inmediato, los soldados lo obligaron a bajar del caballo y con empujones fue tirado contra un árbol, sus manos fueron atadas de nuevo y esta vez su boca también mientras recibía miradas desdeñosas y burlonas de los hombres. Llevaba alrededor de una hora en esa posición cuando urdió un plan que le devolvería la oportunidad que había perdido con Alfred. Pero primero necesitaba liberarse.

No pudo haber sido más sencillo gracias al pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido entre sus ropas –el cual robo al medio día– lo difícil sería desaparecer del lugar donde lo habían dejado sin que los demás lo notaran. ¿Y eso como lo haría?...

En realidad no tuvo que hacer nada porque los guardias que lo cuidaban decidieron que era una tarea muy aburrida y fueron a donde sus compañeros, confiados de que no escaparía.

Y no lo haría. De hecho esta vez entraría a la boca del lobo.

Es por eso que ahora estaba donde estaba.

Se encontraba afuera de la tienda de Alfred, en la parte de atrás, donde nadie lo veía gracias a la oscuridad. Al parecer él no era de demasiada importancia como para que los guardias aún no se hayan dado cuenta de que no seguía en el árbol.

Ahora se enfocaba en vigilar la tienda para que cuando los soldados que entraron hace más de dos horas, salieran y él pudiera entrar rápidamente… Como si lo hubiera ordenado, las ocho personas salieron, dejando a Alfred sólo. Entonces Arthur entró a la gran –y sorprendentemente bonita– carpa por la parte de atrás, de manera sigilosa.

Mantuvo la vista fija en todo momento en el exterior mientras lo hacía, para asegurarse que nadie lo veía. Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro, se sorprendió un poco por el estado del lugar, ya que sin saber muy bien las razones habría pensado que Alfred era un hombre un poco desordenado. Bueno, Gilbert le había dicho que su habitación era un desastre y eso le costó muchas reprimendas de su abuelo. Pero ahora, viendo el lugar ordenado y limpio podía decir que Alfred había cambiado. Por lo que veía, la tienda estaba dividida por telones traslúcidos en por lo menos tres secciones, él estaba donde se encontraba la cama. Era sencilla y para una sola persona, pero estaba bien tendida y las mantas que la cubrían se veían suaves. Al lado había un baúl grande, del otro había un mueble con unos pergaminos encima, pequeñas cajas y un recipiente con agua con una toalla al lado. Giró su mirada a través del manto enfrente de él para divisar la sección más grande e iluminada de la carpa, en ella había una mesa en el centro en la cual se podía ver lo que parecía un gran mapa y Arthur supo que Eurasia estaba en él. También había una espada recargada en un mueble en una esquina, otros baúles, y otra mesa con libros y demás cosas.

Curioso por ver en lo que Alfred estaba trabajando, se disponía a caminar hacia esa sección mientras miraba a los lados para ver si el otro rubio aparecía.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Arthur saltó ante la varonil voz que habló detrás de él e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Alfred sin camisa, con una toalla en sus hombros y el cabello mojado, mirándolo entre curioso y enojado.

Arthur no pudo evitar mirar al otro de arriba abajo, de seguro el otro se acababa de bañar. Se sonrojo un poco ante la vista que tenía, porque a pesar de todo Alfred era muy atractivo…

Pero después frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos y se concentró en el rostro de Alfred ignorando el varonil y atractivo cuerpo que tenía enfrente.

-Quería hablar contigo- Dijo calmadamente. Alfred, indiferente al escrutinio, también frunció el ceño.

-¿Y sólo por eso te crees con el derecho de entrar a mi tienda como si fuera tu casa? Peor aún, como un ladrón ¿no podías entrar como la gente normal? ¿Por el frente?

-Si lo hubiera hecho de seguro tus guardias me habrían golpeado o amordazado- Explico cruzando sus brazos.

-Entonces tal vez deba llamarlos para que lo hagan- Alfred amenazó caminando a la entrada, hasta que Arthur se interpuso en su camino.

-Alfred no… por favor, necesito hablar contigo- Pidió con una mirada suplicante. Alfred suavizó un poco su expresión al ver la cara de Arthur, pero no se movió de su lugar. Suspiró.

-¿No puede esperar a mañana? estoy muy cansado.

-Es que… es importante, y tiene que ser a solas- Ante esto último, la curiosidad de Alfred se disparó.

-Habla rápido entonces- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

_Bien. _

_Esta es tu oportunidad Arthur. _

_Así que por favor, no lo arruines. Solo sonríe y se amable. _

-Yo… me preguntaba… si podría ver a mi hermano.- Dijo sereno y humilde, rezando para invocar el lado piadoso de Alfred. El otro sólo rodó los ojos con fastidio y suspiro.

-Arthur cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que eres un esclavo, no tienes ese privilegio.

-¡Pero es mi hermano! ¡Mi familia! Él es el único que me queda en Eurasia. Por favor Alfred, sólo quiero saber que está bien.

-Él está bien. Entiende que no puedo dejar que tengas contacto con él. –Arthur empezó a exasperarse.

-¡Pero sólo serán unos minutos!... te lo ruego, te daré lo que quieras –Alfred alzó una ceja con escepticismo

-No tienes nada que pueda interesarme. _Mentiroso_

Arthur sonrió amargamente

_-_No…porque me has quitado lo que has querido- Su voz herida y su mirada hacia el suelo hicieron que Alfred sintiera un poco de culpa por hablarle así después del contacto tan ameno que habían tenido al mediodía. Pero así tenían que ser las cosas le gustara o no. – Y no estarás satisfecho hasta que te lo de todo ¿no?- Y miró a Alfred con una expresión indescifrable, metió la mano en su camisa rebelando un collar de tela muy sencillo, lo pasó por su cabeza para quitárselo y agarrándolo desde la punta se lo tendió a Alfred.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Es un medallón que me dio mi padre cuando era niño, siempre lo he tenido conmigo, es muy sencillo, pero es muy valioso para mí. Es lo último que me queda, ¿si te lo cedo, me dejarías ver a mi hermano? Después de todo, significa que has tomado todo de mí.- Alfred parpadeó confundido ante la oferta de Arthur ¿para qué quería él algo como eso?...

Pero… si significaba tanto para Arthur y se lo tendía así, de manera tan sencilla, es porque estaba desesperado. Aun así no tenía intenciones de negociar con el chico de ojos verdes… hasta que centró su atención en la cruz que colgaba del collar y sus ojos se abrieron en la sorpresa, arrebatándoselo a Arthur.

-¿Cómo lo obtuvo tu padre? ¿Quién se lo dio?-El tono de su voz era sorprendido y ansioso.

-Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace mucho, desde la época de la Reina Alice. A partir de ahí ha sido transmitido de generación en generación incluso antes de que William Kirkland fuera nombrado Rey, hasta llegar a mi abuelo, mi padre y por último a mí.

Alfred no podía creer lo que veía en su mano ¿Cómo era posible?... y un gran deseo de quedarse con el collar lo invadió. No ganaría nada con él, es más, a simple vista se podía ver que no tenía ningún valor monetario. Si lo quería sólo tenía que arrebatárselo a Arthur, de hecho ya lo tenía en sus manos, no tenía que hacer ningún trato, pero aun así…

-Podrás hablar con tu hermano, un guardia te vigilara, sólo quince minutos ni un minuto más… ¿entendiste?

-Si… pero

-¿Pero? Dios santo, te aconsejo que no tientes tu suerte porque podría arrepentirme ¿sabes?- Arthur sólo se mordió el labio y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien afuera gritó el nombre de Alfred, interrumpiéndolo.- No te muevas, ahora vengo.

El chico sin camisa camino a la entrada mientras votaba la toalla a un lado. Cuando salió a la noche fresca, se encontró con los rostros serios de Gilbert Y Mathías.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alfred… Arthur escapo, los guardias dicen que sólo lo descuidaron unos momentos y cuando volvieron ya no estaba ¿mandamos hombres para que lo busquen? O esperamos hasta mañana- Mathías explico.

-No, no se preocupen, eso no es necesario… Arthur está aquí conmigo- Ante estas palabras, los rostros serios fueron reemplazados por unos de sorpresa y los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, luego sonrieron maliciosamente mirando de nuevo a Alfred.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hace dentro de tu tienda?- preguntó Gilbert con tono pícaro

-Sí Al, ¿Y cómo es que entro?-Cuestiono Mathías

_-_Pudo hacerlo porque los irresponsables de mis hombres se fueron quien sabe a dónde, a hacer quien sabe qué cosa y lo dejaron sólo, vino hablar conmigo de algo que les contaré mañana porque estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir, así que por favor, llévenlo de vuelta donde estaba.

-Oye Alfred ¿Lo vas a dejar dormir en la intemperie? No creo que eso sea muy considerado, digo se puede enfermar o… ¿Qué?- Mathías cuestiono ante la mirada de _"¿hablas en serio?"_ que le estaba dando Alfred.

-Vaya, ahora tengo que ser considerado con mi prisionero

-Bueno, yo solo decía que no lo dejes dormir afuera

-¿Así que estás dispuesto a compartir tu tienda con él?- Al ponerlo en palabras, a Alfred le disgusto un poco la idea.-O ¿cedérsela?

-Pues yo tenía en mente que podía quedarse con la de Eidan, de todas formas él ya no la ocupa porque duerme con Henry.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Duermen juntos? Pero siempre creí que se odiaban-Preguntó Gilbert intrigado

-Pues ya vez que no…

-¡Hey, hey! no me importa quien duerme con quien, ya váyanse que ya me quiero dormir.

-Bueno, entonces está decidido, descansa Alfred, no me cabe la menor duda que vigilarás muy bien a Arthur.- Mathías le guiñó un ojo-Vámonos Gil..

-¡Esperen…

-Voy detrás de ti, adiós Al, no te enojes, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de dormir con un príncipe sensual a tu disposición. Ahh, y mañana nos cuentas como estuvo tu noche- Ahora fue Gilbert el que le movió ambas cejas insinuante con una sonrisa.

-Par de idiotas- Susurró para sí mientras entraba de nuevo. Vio a Arthur donde lo había dejado, casi. Estaba hojeando un libro que había agarrado de un mueble cercano. Qué bien. Y ahora tenía a Mathías abogando por Arthur sólo porque ya lo consideraba un tipo de amigo después de unas cuantas pláticas. Alfred suspiró. De acuerdo, nada le cuesta tener al principito cerca, además en la parte donde estaba su cama había una alfombra que le permitía andar descanso sin tocar la tierra fría. Bien podría dormir Arthur ahí. Y si no le gustaba, que se fuera. Carraspeo para llamar la atención del rubio y extrañamente se quitó un peso de encima al ver que el otro ya estaba más relajado.

-Ven. Dame tu mano- dijo Alfred extendiendo la suya.

-¿Para qué?- Ante la negativa, Alfred rodó los ojos y tomó la muñeca de Arthur poniendo alrededor un grillete de metal. Agarró el otro extremo de la cadena que lo sujetaba –que tenía un buen largo-, poniendo el otro grillete alrededor de una de las patas de su cama.

-Dormirás aquí, la cadena es lo suficientemente larga para que no tengas que estar en una sola posición, así que más te vale que te comportes.

-Si claro, como un perro al pie de tu cama ¿no?

-¿Prefieres dormir allá afuera?

-…No…

-Entonces deja de quejarte. Toma.-Alfred le extendió una manta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se llama sábana y se usa para cubrir tu cuerpo, o has lo que quieras con ella.-Alfred se dio la media vuelta, pero se detuvo al recordar algo-Dame el cuchillo.- Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y después se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Cuál cuchillo?

-El que usaste para liberarte, porque no creo que hayas cortado la cuerda con los dientes ¿verdad?- Con cautela y de mala gana, casi como un niño, Arthur le dio el arma a Alfred y sonrió ladeado.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte algo mientras duermes? Si es así, tengo que decir que estoy decepcionado de que pienses eso de mí, yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan sucio y atacar a alguien con la guardia baja. Si quisiera matarte lo haría de frente.- Alfred dio una carcajada y miró a Arthur incrédulo.

-¿Matarme tú… a mí? Por favor, la única forma en la que podrías hacerlo es matándome del aburrimiento. Y ya cállate y duérmete – Alfred le lanzó una almohada en la cara enfatizando su punto y luego salió del "cuarto", dejando a Arthur maldiciéndolo. Pero al final, Arthur se quedó callado y se acurrucó con la almohada en su sencilla cama.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, Alfred entró de nuevo ya dispuesto a dormir, con el medallón en una mano. Volteó al suelo, el otro rubio había caído como piedra, vaya, al parecer el joven príncipe no estaba acostumbrado a realizar viajes tan largos y extenuantes. No lo culpaba, él mismo también estaba muy cansado. Alfred miró un momento a Arthur en su improvisada cama. Su rostro se veía tan apacible y vulnerable. Nada comparado con la ferocidad que mostraba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Le agradaba la forma en que Arthur lo retaba.

Tan indomable…

Rebelde…

Y aunque no lo hiciera apropósito, eso solo lo hacía ver más apuesto.

Alfred no se dio cuenta que poco a poco se había arrodillado en la suave alfombra para ver al rubio de cerca. Pero el aturdimiento no duro mucho hasta que Arthur se movió para acomodarse mejor. Entonces Alfred frunció el ceño y se enderezó abruptamente. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? Mejor se dirigió a un mueble que se hallaba junto a su cama donde colocaba sus artículos personales. Agarró una cajita en especial, pequeña, de oro, con la imagen de una pica negra en la tapa superior, adornada con elementos alrededor, un objeto muy hermoso. Regalo de su madre.

Lo abrió, rebelando una cadena de metal.

Colgando de ésta. Un medallón.

Un medallón idéntico al que tenía en la mano.

Idéntico al que Arthur le acababa de dar.

La pieza de madera tenía forma oval con toda la orilla surcada por relieves de hojas, dentro de este anillo había otro más pequeño y en el centro de éste, una hermosa cruz adornada con ramificaciones en sus cuatro lados. Estas ramificaciones partían del centro, donde brillaba una diminuta joya de zafiro.

Alfred se quedó mirando el medallón que su abuelo le había obsequiado cuando empezó a educarlo, hace ya más de diez años. Siempre lo llevaba con él, a excepción de las veces en las que corría el riesgo de perderlo. Su abuelo le dijo que era una pieza muy especial para los Jones, ya que había pertenecido al Rey Alfred hace mucho tiempo. Corrió su pulgar a lo largo de la reliquia y fijó su mirada en la de Arthur. Eran total y absolutamente idénticos. Sin duda hechos por la misma persona. Lo único que los diferenciaba es que el suyo tenía una joya azul, la de Arthur tenía una joya verde.

Pero ¿Por qué tenía una pieza igual? Su abuelo le explicó que ese medallón era único. Y que representaba muchas cosas.

Que en el pasado había significado un lazo muy especial e inquebrantable entre sus dueños.

_Las manos delicadas de la joven mujer se abrieron, rebelando un hermoso medallón, una pieza sencilla pero muy importante para ella. Tomó la mano de su amado y enfocó sus ojos verdes en los de él._

"_Te entrego este regalo como símbolo de mi devoción, para que sepas que estarás en cada una de mis oraciones, para que ilumine tu camino… te devuelva a mis brazos a salvo y te recuerde que pase lo que pase, mi amor siempre estará contigo"_

_Los ojos azules frente a ella la miraron con toda la ternura y amor que sentían. Envolvió el regalo en su puño. Al mismo tiempo tomó ambas manos de la mujer, besó ambas con dulzura y depósito un medallón exactamente igual en las finas manos. _

"_Te entrego este medallón para que sepas que si no regreso vivo, mi alma estará cuidando siempre a la tuya, que atesoro cada momento juntos, que te de la fuerza y la sabiduría para seguir y para que tu corazón espere a que el mío vuelva a su lado"_

_Se miraron unos instantes sabiendo perfectamente que pensaban lo mismo._

_No querían alejarse el uno del otro, pero su separación era inevitable._

_Lo único que pudieron hacer fue fundirse en un beso furtivo, dulce y lleno de amor como despedida._

_El Rey subió a su caballo y se alejó con su ejército hacia la guerra, bajo la mirada anhelante de su reina._

Fuera cual fuera la razón de que Arthur poseyera uno igual, no tenía porque se de mucha importancia, le preguntaría a su abuelo después, pero mientras tanto, guardó el medallón de Arthur con el suyo, le dio una última mirada al príncipe y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Elizabeta caminaba por el poco iluminado patio de servicio, donde vivía la gente que trabajaba en el castillo. Llevaba en sus brazos sábanas limpias y bien dobladas, y en su rostro, un ceño fruncido que expresaba su molestia.

_-¿Eliza serias tan amable de llevarme mantas limpias por favor? Pero en la noche porque no estaré en casa hasta esa hora._-Hablaba para sí misma "imitando" la voz de Antonio. – Ese Antonio, la próxima vez no dejaré que me convenza tan fácilmente.

Pasó enfrente de algunas casas donde había algunos soldados charlando. Uno de ellos pasó a su lado, sonriéndole, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Sonrió cuando por fin vio su destino, la casa de Antonio. Llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocarla.

-Antonio ábreme, soy Eliza, traigo tus sábanas- Pero nadie respondió- ¡Hey Antonio!- Nadie abría la puerta- ¡Voy a dejar las sabanas aquí si no abres!- Nadie. Eliza torció la boca y se preguntó si Antonio aún no estaba en casa. Ash, si ese es el caso, no quiere regresar más tarde. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, la puerta se entreabrió un poco invitándola a pasar. Uf, que suerte, no tendrá que esperar a Antonio, sólo entrará rápido a dejar su encargo.

Entró cautelosamente y se dio cuenta que había algunas velas encendidas y una sombra que se movía en el cuarto continuo. Su enojo aumento.

-Antonio te estoy gritando como loca que me abras y estás nada más ahí haciéndote el…e-el…a-ah- para evitar seguir tartamudeando dejó caer las mantas y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, también porque no podía creer quien estaba frente a ella.

Un hombre alto, guapo, de apariencia elegante y gallarda, con lentes y cabello castaño, la miraba con el rostro sereno. Roderich Edelstein.

-Buenas noches Elizabeta- Dijo el hombre con su melodiosa y educada voz. Inclinando un poco su cabeza ante una dama.

-Bu-u- buenas noches… señor Edelstein- contestó sorprendida la chica, cuando ella se inclinó ante el noble, vio las ropas sencillas que llevaba y su rostro tomó un gran color rojo.-¿Cómo e-es qu-ue? ¿Cuándo-o llegó señor?

-Hace unas cuantas horas. Elizabeta, acompáñame por favor, es importante que nos informes de la situación.- _¿Nos?_. El hombre le indicó a Eli que pasara al cuarto de donde él había salido y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver también a Kiku Honda y a Iván Braginski. Los tres señores feudales vivos. Libres. Aquí en el castillo. Escondidos en la casa de Antonio. Mirándola ansiosos. Junto con Antonio, Lovino y hasta Francis. Y Eli lo comprendió todo. Para eso la habían hecho venir.

-Por favor Elizabeta-san, Antonio-san nos ha informado acerca de las cosas que han sucedido, pero tengo entendido que usted ha estado más cerca del Rey y el príncipe, quien por cierto, en estos momentos se haya ausente.- La voz calmada de Kiku la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Así es señor Honda.

-Entonces ¿sería tan amable de iluminarnos con todo lo que sepa al respecto por favor?

Elizabeta asintió y con el rostro serio empezó a contar cada detalle que conociera de la invasión, desde el primer día, cuando las tropas de Alfred llegaron sorpresivamente al castillo, hasta ayer, cuando ayudó a Arthur a empacar para salir de viaje con Alfred. Mientras los seis hombres frente a ella escuchaban con atención, y en la mente de tres de ellos, se empezaba a formar un arriesgado plan.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal se la pasaron tú y Arthur anoche?-Fue lo primero que Gilbert preguntó cuándo Alfred se sentó junto a ellos alrededor de una pequeña fogata, para tomar el desayuno.

-No empieces Gilbert- Contestó aún adormilado

-Bueno, entonces ¿dónde está?- Intervino Mathías mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de carne.

-Sigue en la tienda, durmiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces se la pasaron bien!- Gilbert gritó mientras reía.

-No estoy de humor Gilbert- Dijo Alfred agarrando el puente de su nariz. En verdad no lo estaba. No había podido dormir bien, vaya Dios a saber porque.

-Entonces cuéntanos para que quería hablar contigo- Habló Mathías.

-Quiere que lo deje visitar a su hermano en las celdas del castillo- Los dos hombres voltearon a verse entre sí, interrogantes.

-Y se lo negaste- Afirmó Gil.

-No, le di permiso, le di quince minutos con él.

-¿Y se puede saber porque hiciste eso? –preguntó Mathías.

-Porque uno de ustedes va a estar escuchando todo lo que tengan que decirse- El tono de Alfred explicaba lo que era obvio.

-En ese caso es mejor que les des tiempo a solas, piénsalo, si hay alguien ahí con ellos, obviamente no van hablar de lo que en verdad quieren hablar, lo mejor es que ellos crean que están solos, y alguno de nosotros escuchará desde las sombras.

-Vaya Gilbert, y pensar que ponía en duda tu capacidad de pensar. –Gilbert frunció el ceño y Alfred rió.-De todas formas gracias por ofrecerte. Sólo espero que nos enteremos de sus planes antes de que los feudos aparezcan.

-Eso quiere decir que los soldados que mandaste ayer a explorar no encontraron nada.

-Exacto, y eso me pone de malas. No quiero irme sin hallar algo, pero tampoco podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, nos iremos pasado mañana aunque no encontremos nada.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron los oficiales al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_La noche era fría y oscura pero llena de estrellas. En los jardines de la hacienda la nieve se acumulaba en las ramas de los árboles y en las fuentes, congelando el agua, mostrando un paisaje realmente hermoso. Esta noche no estaba nevando, a lo cual daba gracias. No se quejaba, le encantaba visitar las provincias de su reino, con sus climas, su gastronomía y sus costumbres tan variadas, pero debía admitir que Rossiya no era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Claro, estaba acostumbrado al clima frío de Britania, pero Rossiya lo era cien veces más._

_Aunque en este momento se sentía bastante cálido bajo las suaves mantas de su cómoda y caliente cama. Dormía plácidamente, con el sueño de la inocencia que un niño suele tener._

_Hasta que una mano empezó a mecer suavemente su hombro para que despertara._

_-Max…Max, tesoro despierta.- La voz de los susurros bajos pertenecía a Mary, el ama de llaves. Y una muy buena amiga.-Levántate amor, tienes que vestirte._

_Maximilian empezó a despertar y a bostezar mientras se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba los ojos. Miró a Mary, quien encendía unas cuantas velas y se acercaba a su ropero. Volteó a las ventanas y no vio los leves rayos del sol que solían colarse por las cortinas cuando amanecía._

_-Mmmm pero es muy temprano Mary, todavía no amanece- Hizo el ademán de volver a acurrucarse, pero Mary se lo impidió gentilmente._

_-Lo se amor, pero tienes que levantarte, esto es muy importante…tu madre te necesita.- Ante esto, Max saltó de la cama y miró a su nana._

_-¿Qué tiene Mary? ¿Le pasó algo?_

_-Tranquilo mi niño…ella…está bien- La vacilación en su voz no convenció al chico- Por favor, sólo ponte esto, de prisa Max. Tienes que venir conmigo.- El niño vio la ropa que Mary había escogido. Era sólo un conjunto sencillo negro. Camisa y pantalón. Obviamente zapatos también. Sin preguntar porque, Maximilian sólo se vistió a toda prisa, y cuando estuvo listo, él y la mujer salieron de la habitación._

_Inmediatamente Mary tomó su pequeña mano y la sujetó de forma reconfortante._

_Caminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación real. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban Maximilian pudo ver que los guardias no se encontraban en sus lugares designados y las mucamas que pasaban a su lado llevaban caras de tristeza, incluso algunas lloraban._

_El corazón de Maximilian empezó a latir acelerado._

_Algo no estaba bien._

_Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, vio a algunos guardias afuera y en la puerta a William hablando seriamente con el doctor real. En cuanto William lo vio, Max soltó la mano de Mary y corrió a su encuentro._

_-¿Qué pasa William? ¿Mamá está enferma? ¿O papá?- Su voz tenía una gran cantidad de angustia, la cual sólo aumento cuando vio el rostro acongojado del guardia real. El hombre lo mira pero no dice nada, sólo lo abraza, como un padre abraza a un hijo, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y protección._

_-Mi príncipe… tiene que ser fuerte mi príncipe, por su madre, por el reino, es una carga tan injusta para un niño, pero el Señor quiso que así fuera. Sólo recuerde que no está sólo, pase lo que pase que yo lo cuidare, no me apartaré de su lado, daré mi vida para protegerlo._

_Maximilian no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, pero no le gustaba nada. Entonces Andrei, el consejero real salió del cuarto y cuando vio al príncipe, también se acercó a abrazarlo._

_-Maximilian… Oh Dios, no sabes cómo lo siento… no sabes lo que daría por evitarte esta pena pequeño…_

_¿Pena? ¿A qué se referían?_

_Maximilian no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando todos en el pasillo se inclinaron, anunciando a la persona que el niño más quería ver. La Reina Catharina salía lentamente del cuarto, con una capa negra cubriendo su ropa de cama. Iba un poco despeinada y su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas._

_Se veía totalmente devastada, cansada y demacrada, pero en ese momento no importaba. Se acercó al niño y se inclinó a su altura tomando sus hombros. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire que le diera fuerzas para decirle lo que pasaba._

_-Sé que es difícil tratar de encontrar las razones cuando algo malo pasa cariño…pero debes entender que las cosas suceden por algo…- La Reina tomó el rostro del niño entre sus delicadas manos.- Mi amor… nuestro Rey… tu querido padre… ha fallecido…_

_En ese momento, el corazón de Maximilian se rompió dolorosamente en pedazos. _

_Una horrible sensación de soledad se instaló en su pecho cortando su respiración._

_Subió a su garganta impidiéndole hablar._

_Y llegó a su cabeza, obligando a sus hermosos ojos azules a llenarse de lágrimas_

_El Gran Libertador…El Rey Abraham… Su padre…_

_Estaba muerto_

_Su madre lo abrazaba y le susurraba palabras para darle consuelo…_

_Pero él no escuchaba_

_No sentía nada_

_Sólo vacío y dolor_

…_Lo peor…_

_Esto era apenas el principio de sus desgracias…_

* * *

Sus pasos retumbaban con eco en los pasillos de mármol gracias a sus botas negras. Su caminar era decidido y su rostro se mostraba serio. Cuando se acercó a la puerta al final del pasillo, no tuvo que decir nada ni detenerse para que los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de madera las abrieran de par en par sin ningún tipo de indicación. Ellos sabían que él no tenía que anunciarse.

Detuvo su paso apresurado al entrar a la habitación y lentamente se acercó al centro de la misma. Se arrodilló en una rodilla y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto. Se mantuvo así hasta que el otro habló.

-Alejandro, me alegra verte. Supongo que ya tienes noticias.- Dijo una voz masculina.

-Si Su Majestad, el barco que mandó a Eurasia toca puerto mañana, nuestros soldados se instalaran en Hispania, van a esperar su arribo. – El cabello semi largo del joven se movió cuando por fin levantó la cabeza, rebelando unos lindos ojos chocolate.

-Muy bien.- El hombre treintañero, se levantó del escritorio donde había estado trabajando. Su piel era morena, mucho más que la del joven frente a él. Su cabello era oscuro, sujeto en una coleta con mechones de cabello enmarañado, un estilo un poco… extraño para un noble. El Rey de Amerrique. Carlos Avila.- Quiero que dejes todos los asuntos de Baja Amerrique en orden. Pronto partiremos. Tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir con los nuevos gobernantes de Eurasia. - Sonrió. Su contextura robusta y su voz gruesa lo hacían más intimidante, recordándoles a todos en el castillo que él era la máxima autoridad, pero la sonrisa simpática que le dio al joven, delataba que era una persona muy accesible.

-Lo que usted diga mi Rey- El llamado Alejandro asintió pero no se levantó del suelo. En cambio el Rey se dirigió a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para salir detrás de su Rey de la habitación.

* * *

Wooo cada vez hago los capítulos más largos, espero que les parezca bien porque será así a partir de ahora, me he dado cuenta que faltan muchas cosas más por mencionar.

Como se imaginarán, Alejandro es México y el mero mero Rey Carlos, obviamente Cuba.

Ya saben, dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones, todo es bien recibido. Lo aclarare con todo gusto!


End file.
